48 A Little This A Little That
by ARtheBard
Summary: With 2 weeks off call, what trouble can the team get into? Who knows? But Emily and JJ enjoy the time to reconnect and finally get in their special date night. And then Emily reciprocates with a special surprise of her own. Enjoy the fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Sunday morning Emily is up early with Rocky. She is relieved that Jen finally had a full night's sleep. She prays her wife will sleep as long as she needs to let her body catch up on all it has missed the last 2 weeks. To that end, she has both baby monitors in her pocket as she changes her daughter.

"So, Rocky, how about we skip church today so Mommy can sleep? Something tells me God will understand she needs the rest after the last two weeks. Don't you?" Rocky just smiles and claps her hands. Emily grins at her. "You are so agreeable."

"MOMMY! MAMA!" Henry's voice comes over the monitor.

Emily lifts up her daughter and puts her monitor on its charger. They walk over to Henry's room.

"Hi, Champ. Let's be quiet so Mommy can sleep, okay?"

"'Kay, Mama," he whispers.

Emily grabs a pull-up from the dresser. "Let's go potty, Champ."

Henry hops off his bed and runs to the bathroom, Alaska right behind him. He sits down on his little potty and Emily claps when he does his business and has a clean pull up from the night.

"You have been so good at pottying, Champ. I hope when it's Rocky's time to learn you'll be a good influence on her."

He nods proudly. "Henry help. Henry good. Love Wok."

"And she loves you, Henry." She hands him the new pull-up. "Put this on and your pajama pants. How does pancakes sound for breakfast?"

"Pancakes! Yum!" he agrees.

Soon Henry and Rocky are enjoying pancakes as Emily checks a text that had come across while she was cooking. She frowns and gives Hotch a call.

"Hi, you needed me to call you? Is it a case?" she asks with concern.

"No. The funeral for Detective Hicks is tomorrow. The other officer who died will be buried Tuesday. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me on behalf of the FBI?"

Emily slowly runs a hand over the silky hair of her daughter. She swallows but her voice is still croaky when she answers. "Yeah, I'll be there."

"Okay. I'll make the arrangements to fly out of National. I'll email you the itineraries and hotel information later."

"Right. Thanks for asking, Hotch."

"No problem. Enjoy the rest of your Sunday."

Emily hangs up and sits down with her own plate of pancakes. Henry gives her the Big Blue Eyes treatment. She grins.

"These are mine, Champ."

He lets out a big, heartfelt sigh, his bottom lip protruding out in a "JJ Pout". It's worse than an unsub with a gun. Emily cuts up half a pancake and slides it onto his plate. He smiles.

"Thanks, Mama!"

"Mama!" Rocky says.

Emily looks and sees a sticky little hand reaching towards her. She rolls her eyes and slides some more pancake onto Rocky's highchair tray.

"Fine, I'll just eat half a pancake. But don't even think you two are getting my coffee!" she teases.

"Coffee! Yum!" Henry says with a sly grin.

Emily just laughs and grabs an apple to supplement her breakfast.

* * *

When JJ finally makes it downstairs it is nearly noon and Emily is now fixing lunch for the kids. Emily smiles at her wife.

"Hey, baby. Feeling better?"

JJ nods. "I think my body needed sleep more than I realized." She gives Emily a kiss. "Thanks for getting up with them."

"My pleasure, sweetheart."

"Hi, Mommy!"

JJ walks over to the table and gives both kids kisses. "Good morning, my sweets. What are you having for lunch?"

"Hot dogs!" Henry says happily.

"Yum! Think Mama might make one for me?"

Henry nods. "Si, Mama make!"

"Gee, thanks for volunteering me, Champ," Emily kids him.

JJ walks back to the counter and pours herself a cup of coffee. "Thanks for keeping this hot for me."

"Actually, heard you in the shower and brewed a fresh pot for you."

JJ kisses Emily again. "Thank you, Em."

"My pleasure, Jen."

When the hot dogs are done boiling, Emily brings them to the table. JJ cuts one up for Henry as Emily dices one for Rocky. JJ looks at their son.

"So, mustard or ketchup, Little Man?"

"Yes!" he says.

JJ laughs and puts some of each on his plate as Emily doles out some mac and cheese for him. JJ puts a small dollop of ketchup on Rocky's plate and shows the little brunette how to dip a piece of hot dog in it. She can't help but chuckle when, on her own, Rocky just slams her hand into the ketchup. JJ looks at Emily with a smile.

"And that's why I just gave her a little."

"Good call," Emily agrees.

When lunch ends, Henry asks if they can all go for a swim. Emily checks the temperature and sees it is a "balmy" 109 in Virginia with a heat index near 120. It's also an ozone red alert day.

"Sorry, Champ, not a good time for it. Maybe this evening we can go."

Henry lets out a deep grunt. "But wanna!"

"I know you do, Henry, but it's too hot outside. It's not good for you and Rocky to breathe out there in that kind of heat," she tells him.

He drops to the kitchen floor and starts to cry. JJ and Emily exchange a look. Emily nods that she'll take care of it. JJ lifts up Rocky and goes to the playroom. Emily kneels down beside Henry.

"Henry, enough. There is no reason for this tantrum."

"Wanna S'IM!" he screams, slapping his legs for emphasis.

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Scream at me again, young man, and we won't go later. In fact, you won't be allowed to swim for a week."

He looks up at her in shock. "NO!"

"Then calm down and let's go play in the playroom. If you keep having a tantrum: no swimming."

He flops over onto the floor. She can see the war waging in his mind: tantrum to get his point across vs. loss of swimming privileges. Emily calmly waits him out. He finally sits up.

"S'im later?"

Emily nod. "We can swim later if you're a good boy."

Henry stands up and lets out one of his heartfelt sighs again. "Henry good," he says dejectedly.

Emily pulls him into a hug. "Yes, he is. And I love Henry very, very much."

He gives her a hug. "Love Mama."

"So, tantrum over? Ready to go play?"

He nods. "All better."

She smiles and kisses his cheek. "Good. Come on: let's go see what Mommy and Rocky are doing."

* * *

That afternoon, when the kids are down for naps, Emily pulls JJ close.

"I talked to Hotch this morning. We're flying up to Hartford tomorrow."

"Funeral for Hicks?" JJ guesses.

"Yeah. And the patrol officer's on Tuesday. Will you be okay? I sort of said I'd go before I asked you."

"Of course I'm okay with you going to their funerals."

"Jen, I didn't mean about me going to the funerals. I mean your dreams and stuff."

"Em, I'm past the red zone for the PCP. It should be gone completely. And I know if I need you, you're just a phone call away. I'll be fine for one night. Promise."

"Okay. As long as that promise includes calling me if you have a nightmare I'll feel better about going."

JJ gives her a kiss. "It most definitely does, Mrs. Prentiss."

"Good, Mrs. Prentiss. Now, how about we watch a movie until the kid wake up?"

JJ raises an eyebrow. "Cars?" she asks.

Emily glares at her. "On second thought, how about I turn you over my knee and spank you. And not in a fun way."

JJ laughs and pulls her wife into the living room to watch a movie that is DEFINITELY not Cars.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily is standing at the terminal waiting for Hotch. When he finally steps off the shuttle, Emily grins at him.

"Parked in Economy?"

He raises an eyebrow. "You didn't?"

"Heck no. Mother has an account at Capital Car Service. Might as well make use of it."

Hotch rolls his eyes. "Reid's right. Sometimes you just suck."

Emily laughs and hands him a boarding pass. "Shouldn't say that to the woman that upgraded you to first class."

Hotch stares at the paper. "How the hell did you check me in without me being here?"

Emily rolls her eyes. "Please…like I plan to tell all my secrets."

Hotch just laughs and follows her into the terminal. They head to the security check in so they can get to the gate without issues since they are armed. Hotch studies Emily's skirt and jacket set.

"Shoulder holster?"

"Yep. Uncomfortable but, well, pants just didn't seem appropriate considering where we are going."

Hotch nods. "I understand. How's JJ doing?"

Emily smiles. "She's better. Slept until almost noon yesterday. No nightmares either night. That stuff is through her system so her mind should be working things through without a problem now."

"Good. I've seen the bags under her eyes. I've been worried."

"Me, too. But she'll be fine. Honestly, I think her mental injuries were worse than the physical. Now that her body is clean again she'll be able to deal with those injuries with no problem."

"And is she seeing the doctor you all don't officially see?"

Emily chuckles. "Yes, she is. Took my appointment this morning. She'll see when Doc can reschedule me for later this week since Jen's appointment tomorrow is right in the middle of the funeral."

"Good. You've been…a lot better since you started to see the doctor. Working through your crap with her has made you a better agent and a better person."

Emily turns to him, touched. "Thank you, Hotch. That means a lot to me."

* * *

Three hours later Emily slowly approaches the coffin at the front of The United Church of Christ. She glances at the large, official police photo of Detective Abigail Hicks. Finally she stares down into the face of the woman she had only known a few days but had come to like and respect.

"I am so sorry, Hicks," Emily whispers.

"Agent Prentiss?"

Emily turns to find Hicks' girlfriend, Julie, and Mrs. Hicks standing behind her. Emily swallows. "I am so sorry."

Julie takes her hand. "Thank you for coming. I didn't get to tell you that night you…told us but Abs told me about you. She really liked you as a person and as an investigator."

Emily nods. "I felt the same about her. I have a niece named Abigail. I hope she grows up to be as fine a woman as your Abigail."

Mrs. Hicks smiles, "Thank you, Agent Prentiss. That is very kind of you to say."

"After the funeral there will be a gathering just for immediate family and friends back at our house," Julie tells her. "We would love for you and your boss to attend."

Emily starts to shake her head. "Oh, I couldn't. If it's just for- -"

"Please. Abs would want you there," Julie insists.

Emily forces a smile to her face. "Thank you. I'll be there."

* * *

That evening Emily drops onto the bed in the hotel room. She and Hotch had both attended the gathering at Hicks' house and had enjoyed hearing stories about the brave, well-liked officer from her family and friends. It really did make it a little easier. Just a little. Emily had left her number and email with Julie, telling her anything she needs to call her, even if it's just to talk.

She is about to call home when there is knock on her door. She gets up and is surprised to see Hotch through the peep hole.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you happen to notice where the funeral is tomorrow?"

Emily rolls her eyes, immediately understanding. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Nope. Turns out the officer died right by his church."

Emily sighs. "His _Catholic_ church. Hotch, I want to honor him but I don't want to cause problems for his family, the force, or the FBI. I'll do whatever you think is best."

"Let me call Captain Durning. He can make the decision."

"Sounds fair. I'm going to give a call to the house. Jen may still be at work but I can at least talk to Rocky and Henry before they have to eat and go to bed."

"Alright." He glances at his watch. "Dinner at 6:30 sound good?"

"Perfect. Thanks, Hotch."

Emily goes back in and sits on the edge of the bed, calling Chateau Prentiss. When Francesca answers, Emily hears wailing in the background.

"Hello, cara."

"You sound awfully chipper for someone dealing with a child crying like that. Dare I ask who is having the tantrum?"

"Henry. He wants to swim and I have explained to him it is time for dinner. He is in the time out chair at this point just making himself cry. Even Alaska has left the room."

Emily chuckles. "I see. Want me to speak with him?"

"Si, you can try, cara." Francesca holds the phone away from her mouth. "Henry, would you like to speak with Mama?"

"MAMA!" Henry yells. Emily hears small feet running towards the phone. "Mama, go s'immin'!" is his greeting.

"Henry, it's late. If Aunt Franny says no, the answer is no."

Emily winces in pain when he slams the phone into the floor, the sharp sound piercing her ear drum. "NO!"

"Henry. Time out chair. Now," Francesca orders as she picks up the phone. "Emily?"

"I'm here. I guess these are the infamous Terrible Two's. When will he grow out of this?"

"When did you?"

"Uh, I think I was 30. Kick me now," Emily jokes.

Francesca laughs. "Hopefully he will not be quite so bad as you, cara."

"Let's hope not. Is Rocky around?"

"She is in her high chair covering her ears."

Emily grins as she pictures it. "Well, think she can uncover one for me?"

"Perhaps, cara. Rocky, want to speak to Mama?"

"Mama!" Rocky squeals.

"Hey, sweet girl. You being good for Aunt Franny?"

Emily listens as Rocky happily babbles away. She is excited as she realizes more and more of those babbles are sounding like real words. Her two babies were growing up. It is wonderful.

"You sound like you just had a wonderful day, Rock. I am so happy for you." Rocky babbles a little more. "That's great, sweet girl. I love you, Rocky. Think I can speak to Aunt Franny again?"

Francesca, who had been listening, takes the phone away, wiping off the slobber before speaking into it. "Would you like me to tell Jennifer to call you when she gets home?"

"No, I'll call her. Hotch and I are meeting for dinner after he finds out if I can attend the funeral at the Catholic Church tomorrow."

"If you can attend?"

"Long story. Gives me a headache to even think about. Tell Henry to get over his tantrum or no swimming for a week. He's not really sure how long a week is but he doesn't like the sound of it."

Francesca chuckles. "I will tell him. Have a good evening, cara. We love you."

"I love you, too, Francesca. Give them both a kiss and hug for me. Even Grumpy Pants."

"I will, cara. Goodnight."

"Night, Francesca."

* * *

It is just after 8:30 when Emily calls her wife. JJ mutes the TV as she answers.

"Hey, baby. How you doing?"

"I'm good. Funerals always suck but there's something about cop funerals with the bagpipes and everything that makes it so much harder."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. What about tomorrow?"

"Fran told you?"

"Yep."

"Durning actually said to hell with the church. The funeral is to honor a fallen officer and any officer that wants to be there is welcome. He said he will personally tell the priests that if they try to cause problems and that if they want to continue using his officers to block traffic and escort funeral processions they will respect his wishes."

"Go Durning!" JJ cheers.

"That's what I said. I might have to buy him something pretty."

JJ laughs. "That should go over well."

"Yeah." Emily sighs. "I'm glad I can pay my respects to the fallen officer. It would have pissed me off that shit that went down when I was 15 interfered with that."

"I bet."

Emily takes a deep breath, needing to change the subject. "So, what fun did I miss at work today?"

"Nothing much. Oh, but I did book Garcia and I for a spa day on Saturday. She postponed her big night with Kevin since she ended up putting nearly as many hours in as we did."

"Nice. So what about me?"

"You get to babysit the kids while Pen and I get pretty. You don't need the extra work," JJ replies.

Emily laughs. "As if you do, beautiful."

"When I noticed how much concealer I've used the last couple of weeks I thought I needed more than a morning at the spa."

"Jennifer, you are beautiful inside and out. Nothing will ever change that for me. You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever known and I thank God every day that you are in my life."

JJ sniffles. "You say such wonderful things to me, Emily. I love you."

"I love you, too. So, how did your appointment with Doc go today?"

"Really good. We finally talked about my guilt over pulling my gun and all the 'what if's' I have going on in my head."

"Did it help, sweetheart?"

"I think so. I…I watched the video again. It still seems…like TV show or something. Do you know how scary it is to watch yourself do something and just…just not remember a single thing about it? God, what if I had jerked and fired or something."

"No, I don't what that feels like," Emily answers honestly. "Jen, in the video, did you see your trigger finger?"

JJ frowns. "Um, no."

"It was never on the trigger. Even in that state you knew not to put your finger on the trigger until you were ready to fire. Part of you was still working, baby. Your mind was not completely gone."

There is silence on the other end of the phone. "I…I need to watch it again. You don't know how much it will mean to me if you're right."

"I am right, Jen. Morgan and I both noticed that. I'm so sorry I didn't think to mention it sooner."

"Can I spank you later for omitting that information?"

Emily laughs. "Kinky, Agent Jareau."

JJ smiles. "But you love it, Agent Prentiss."

"Yes, yes I do." Emily glances at the clock. "I hate to do this but I need to finish up my report on this case. I want it done. I just…need it over."

"I get that. I think we all finished everything today; even expense reports. It's a win but it sure feels like a loss."

"Yeah, it does. Well, I will see you tomorrow night, honey. If you need me during the night, call. Promise me."

"I promise. Thank you for taking care of me even from 100's of miles away."

Emily smiles. "You do the same for me, Jen. I love you."

"I love you, too. Night, sweetheart."

"Night, baby."

Emily disconnects and plugs in her phone. She stares at the ceiling for a minute, her mind straying to Julie and how she was handling her first night after saying a final goodbye to the love of her life.

"I'd lose my fucking mind," Emily mumbles. "How the hell would I go on for the kids without Jen? How the hell would I do it?"

She shakes her head. Not even worth worrying over. She sets up the coffee pot for the next morning and plugs in her laptop so she can finish her write up of the Hartford case and put it safely in her past.


	3. Chapter 3

When Emily walks in the door of her house on Tuesday afternoon she is emotionally spent. Two funerals in two day; emotional attachment to the family of one; stress of dealing with clergy who hates her at the other. It was just too much. She sees the note from Francesca that she and the kids are at the community playground for a play date with some of the other children in the neighborhood.

"Damn…could really use a Henry Hug and Rocky Kisses," she mumbles.

Sergio comes padding up to her, winding through her legs. She smiles and picks him up.

"Hey, buddy. Guess you can tell I need a little love, huh?"

She carries him upstairs with her, chatting with him the whole time. He purrs and chirrups in response. As he rubs his head against her chin, she can't help but smile.

"I love you, Sergio. You really are the best kitty ever."

In her room she sets him on the bed. He kneads a nest in the comforter and settles in for a nap. She runs her hand over him once more before changing into some workout clothes. She makes her way to the basement, hoping to exercise her way out of the funk she is in. She turns on the satellite radio and tunes it to her favorite 80's station. Climbing on the treadmill she starts off with a light jog to loosen up her muscles.

After stretching she goes to the universal machine and starts to work her arms and abs. She focuses only on the repetitions; only on the muscles she is working. She goes from drill to drill doing her best to not think of two dead police officers. She in the middle of a set of inverted sit-ups when she hears someone calling for her from the top of the stairs.

"MAMA!"

Emily smiles and sits up, pulling a t-shirt on over her sports bra. Grabbing a bottle of water out of the small fridge down there she goes upstairs. She hears Henry and Rocky back in the activity room calling for her.

"I'm in the kitchen, guys," she calls out as she locks the child safe latch on the basement door.

She hears pounding little feet and the slap of hands on the ground as Henry and Rocky run and crawl to the see their mama. She meets them in the foyer.

"MAMA!" both kids squeal happily.

She kneels down and pulls them into her arms. Henry pulls away, his nose wrinkled.

"Mama wet!"

Emily laughs. "Yes, I'm sweaty. So are you, Champ. I still love you and want to hug you."

He laughs and hugs her. "Love Mama."

She kisses his cheek and then kisses Rocky's. "Did you two have fun at the playground?"

"Si, Mama. Had fun."

"Good. I'm glad. Do you mind if I take a shower before dinner? Maybe by the time I get out Mommy will be home."

"'Kay Mama. Shower. No stinky."

Emily laughs. "Young man, I am _not_ stinky."

Henry nods innocently. "Si, Mama. Stinky."

Francesca and Emily both laugh. Emily starts to tickle her son. "I'll remember that, Champ. You forget who's bigger!"

"Uh oh! Potty, Mama!"

Henry breaks away and runs to the bathroom. Emily looks up at Francesca.

"Oops. Hope I didn't cause an accident."

Henry walks out of the bathroom a moment later, his face sad. Emily's heart breaks as he holds his shorts and pull up in his hand.

"Acc'dent, Mama," he says dejectedly.

Emily stands and hands Rocky to Francesca. She walks over and kneels in front of her boy.

"Henry, it was just an accident because I tickled you. It's not you fault, okay? You are doing so good. You knew to go to potty but it was too late. It's really okay, Champ. I promise."

He slowly looks up at her, shame in his eyes. "Not bad boy?"

Emily smiles and frames his face with her hands. "Not at all. You were a good boy. But accidents sometimes happen. Okay?"

He sighs. "'Kay, Mama."

She stands with him in her arms. "Come on, Champ, let's go get you a new pull up, okay?"

He lays his head on her shoulder as she carries him upstairs. Once he is dressed again, Emily smiles at him. "So, ready to go back down to the playroom while I shower?"

He smiles. "'Kay, Mama. Henry love Mama."

"And Mama loves Henry."

* * *

JJ's jaw drops. "Seriously? They 'encouraged' you to do the right thing and skip the funeral?"

Emily swallows a bite of ziti. "Yep. For the good of the family. Jen, that family was devastated and they needed all the support they could get. They were burying their 23 year old son who hadn't even been on the force for a year. I pointed out to Father Rico that God had yet to strike me down so I didn't think He minded me being there."

JJ chuckles. "I bet that was well-received."

"Oh, yeah. About that time Captain Durning walked up and reminded the priest of the consequences of causing a scene at a police funeral. Who knew I didn't need my mother to keep the church off my sinning back?"

JJ laughs. "Twisted, Agent Prentiss. Very twisted."

"I know. Truth is it was so emotionally draining a small part of me wished I'd been told to stay away. But mostly I was glad I was able to thank that family for their sacrifice."

"It's great you and Hotch went. It wouldn't have been right if we didn't have someone there to pay the respects of the team."

"I know." She reaches across the table and takes JJ's hand. "But I'm glad it's over. And I will be so glad to hold you tonight. Last night, all I wanted to do was hold you in my arms and thank God and the angels that you are alive and in my life. I love you, Jennifer Prentiss."

JJ lifts her wife's hand and gives it a kiss. "I love you, Emily Prentiss. Now and always."

"Ahora y para siempre," Emily echoes.

"What do you say we clean up dinner and retreat to our room?"

Emily smiles. "I'd say that is a wonderful idea."

* * *

In their bedroom, JJ starts to undress her wife. When Emily starts to help, JJ stills the brunette's hands.

"Let me, Emily. I want to take care of you tonight."

Emily pulls her into a deep kiss. "Let's take care of each other, Jennifer."

JJ smiles and kisses her wife again. "Who am I to argue with that?"

Still kissing, they slowly undress each other, their hands caressing each bit of skin that is exposed. Soon they are standing naked in their bedroom, the glow from the moon outside bathing them both in soft light. Emily kisses along JJ's shoulder, her tongue dancing over the scar left by the Norfolk case.

"You are so beautiful, Jennifer," she says as she latches on to her wife's pulse point.

JJ groans, her head arching to the side to give Emily as much access as he wants. Her hands slide over the toned body in front of her. She smiles as she feels the tight ab muscles jump below her fingers.

"I love to feel your body respond to me," she whispers.

She wraps her fingers into raven locks and pulls Emily back up into a deep kiss. Emily slowly moves them back towards the bed. She sits down on the edge, putting her mouth level with her wife's beautiful chest. As a hand massages one breast, her mouth feasts on the other, her other hand squeezes her wife's toned ass.

"Oh, Em, yes," JJ breathes out, her hands squeezing Emily's shoulders, encouraging her to continue.

After a few minutes, JJ grabs Emily's head and stares into her eyes. "I need you. I want you now, Emily. I want to take you as you take me. Please. Together."

Emily scoots back on the bed, opening herself to her wife. JJ slowly climbs on top of the taller woman. She moans as Emily's breath blows over her already aching and ready center. She slowly brings her head down and slides her tongue between Emily's legs.

"Oh, Jen!"

Emily hips jump up at the contact. JJ grabs her wife's hips, holding them right where she wants them. Emily positions her wife above her and flattens her tongue, dragging it through soaked curls.

"Oh, Em," JJ moans against her wife, causing Emily to shudder.

As one, they start to work each other. Licking, sucking, kissing. Soon, both women are on the edge. Testament to how much they love and know each other, simultaneously they both thrust a finger in as they suck each other's clits harder and faster. In just a few seconds they are moaning their ecstasy into each other's center, rocking themselves into oblivion.

As their orgasms end, JJ rolls off her of wife. They entwine their fingers together as they lay side by side. JJ rolls her head to the side and kisses Emily's knee.

"I love you, Emily."

"I love you, too, Jen," she says emotionally.

JJ sits up, hearing the break in her wife's voice. She quickly crawls up to Emily and pulls her close as tears streak down the woman's face.

"Oh, Em."

Emily pulls her close, her head upon her wife's breast. "How could I make it, Jen? How could I go on?"

JJ strokes a hand through her hair. "They same way I would. You would do it for the kids and our family. I would do it so they never forgot their Mama and how brave she was and how much she loved them. Everyday I would wake up knowing half my soul is gone but for them I would go on. And so would you, baby." She kisses her temple. "So would you," she reiterates.

Emily nods. "Yeah, I guess I would." She tugs on JJ's hand and the blonde turns so they are face to face. "How about we just never put this whole plan to the test?"

JJ smiles. "I think that sounds best. But know this, Emily: I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. You have made my life better than I ever dreamed it could be just by being in it. If something does happen to me, never forget that."

Emily kisses JJ gently. "I won't. Just promise you will remember the same thing about me. There was a time I didn't deserve you, Jennifer. And at times I'm still not sure I do. But I thank God everyday for putting you in my life."

They kiss again. JJ shifts so she is straddling her wife. Soon, they are once again making love and they continue to do so long into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily yawns as she pulls a fax off the machine. Morgan raises an eyebrow.

"Trouble sleeping in Hartford?"

Emily nods. "Something like that."

He studies her and starts to chuckle. Emily turns and glares at him.

"Call me that nickname here at the office and I will hurt you," she warns.

He raises his hand in surrender. "Understood." She starts to walk away. "See you later, P.S."

Emily turns and glares at him. She raises an eyebrow. "I'll remember this, Morgan. Don't we have a drill in Hogan's Alley next week?"

He laughs. "Yeah, we do."

"Remember this moment when we do," she warns him before heading back to his desk.

He just grins, glad to see both Emily and JJ are back to being themselves after a tense 2 weeks since JJ was drugged. He had been worried about them both, especially Emily. She was internalizing her fear and worry so as not to be a burden on JJ. He knows at some point she will come to him for a night out to vent and let it all out. He glances back to see her working at her desk. He would keep his calendar clear for his best friend, just as he knows she would do for him.

* * *

Hotch stares at the request in front of him. He wants to summarily deny it but knows this particular VICAP profile would be infinitely helpful. His hesitation is the prisoner's requested profiler to lead the questioning.

"Mad as hell at that piece of paper?"

Hotch looks up to see Rossi leaning casually against the doorframe. Hotch nods.

"Something like that. Have a prisoner asking to do a profile. Even requested a particular agent to lead him through it."

Rossi walks on in and sits across from his boss. "Oh? Who and who?"

"Mitchell Reese. He wants JJ."

Rossi sits back. He had not been expecting this. "Have the various states even finished charging him yet?"

"No. In fact, there are still states looking to see if he can be connected to murders they have unsolved."

"And he hasn't struck any deals?"

"No."

"He _does_ understand that what he tells us can be used against him, right?"

"Yes. And that's what worries me. He's been so sure we wouldn't find all his kills. He'll either lie through these questions hoping it will be used to prove him innocent or he's just using it to get to JJ. He has a grudge against our team but it's even worse against JJ and Emily. If he gets her alone in a room…" he lets the implication hang.

Rossi slowly nods. "So, what do you plan to do?"

Hotch considers things a moment. "I'm going to deny his request pending closure of the cases against him. Once I am confident all the states that want a crack at him are satisfied I will contact his lawyer to see if he is still willing."

"Good call. And what are you going to tell JJ?"

"The truth. If he does eventually agree to a custodial interview he will probably request her again. In his mind, she bested him all 3 times we encountered him. He's focused on her."

"God help her if he ever manages to escape," Rossi mutters.

"Exactly."

JJ suddenly bursts into Hotch's office. "Hotch! What the hell is this?" she waves a letter at him.

He sits back in confusion. "What is it?"

JJ storms over and throws it down on his desk. "A letter from Mitchell Reese saying he looks forward to seeing me soon. What the fuck is he talking about?"

Rossi stands. "I think I best leave you to this one, Hotch. Good luck."

He leaves, pulling the door closed behind him. Hotch hands JJ the letter he had received from Reese's attorney.

"He was talking about this. But I'm denying the request."

JJ reads it over, her eyes snapping back to Hotch's. "He…he wants me to lead the interview. Why?"

"You got away from his puppet in Lancaster. You got away from him and his puppet in Detroit. And then in Flagstaff you stopped Emily from killing him in cold blood once he was in custody. He sees you as his equal; the one person that has managed to block his game."

JJ sits down, shaking her head. "No…it was the team. We did it together."

"I know that and you know that. But in his mind everything that happened to him was because of you."

JJ sits there staring at Hotch a moment. "I…I don't know how to feel about this. How did you…when Foyet…how did you deal?"

Hotch shrugs. "I was in shock, just like you. Then I decided I would live my life as best as I could and do my damnedest to find him. But, JJ, he is locked away. He can't come after you."

"Hotch, Doyle was locked away and went after Emily because he got out," she points out.

"This isn't the same as Doyle, JJ. If, and it's a big damn if, Reese gets out we will know immediately. You and your family will be safe. I swear that to you," he vows.

JJ nods. "You're right. Sorry for the minor freak out. I just…it's been a hell of a year, hasn't it?" she says with a small smile.

Hotch chuckles. "To say the least."

JJ stands. "Well, I better get back to my desk. There are plenty of files that deserve my attention." She lifts up the letter from Reese and tosses it in Hotch's trash can. "He sure as hell doesn't."

Hotch nods as JJ leaves him office. He waits a moment then lifts the letter out. He grabs an empty manilla folder and slides it in. He adds the request for the interview. He writes "Reese/Jareau" on the content tab and places it in the drawer. If Reese starts stalking JJ through the mail, he would keep track of everything. It would be one more nail in the man's coffin.

* * *

At lunch, Emily looks at her wife. "So, why did you go flying past me to Hotch's office this morning?"

JJ shrugs. "Got a letter I didn't like." Emily just raises an eyebrow. JJ rolls her eyes. "God, you can be so infuriating sometimes. One night I'm going to shave that damn eyebrow off!"

Emily can't help but chuckle. "You wouldn't dare. The kids have already learned it's not good when it goes up."

JJ grins. "Okay, maybe I wouldn't. Still…you're infuriating sometimes."

"So are you when you duck a question."

JJ pokes at her salad a second. "The letter was from Reese."

"MITCHELL REESE?!" Emily screams, drawing stares from everyone in the cafeteria.

JJ blushes. "Geezus, Emily!" she scolds.

Emily bites her lip and takes a deep breath. "Right. Sorry. What the hell did he want?"

"He wanted me to walk him through a questionnaire."

"I see. What did Hotch say?"

"He's denying the request for the interview based on the fact that cases are still open."

"Ah."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means he's full of shit. The lawyer in him should have jumped all over the chance for honest answers. He did this to protect the team; you, in particular."

JJ nods. "I know."

Emily sees the fear in her wife's eyes. It may be hidden to anyone else but not to Emily.

"Jennifer, it will be okay. He's behind bars and he's not getting out. Ever."

"Nothing is for certain, Em. You know that as well as I do."

"Maybe. But I also know that if he does manage to get out we will know. Hell, Garcia has probably figured out a way to plant a homing device in the bastard." JJ chuckles at this, knowing it could be true. "If he gets out, we'll be safe. And we will find his ass and slam it back in a cell. In the meantime, you know sitting here worrying about something that may never happen will only give you wrinkles. A morning at the spa won't fix that and I've got a rep to protect."

JJ laughs out loud. "Right. Heaven forbid I ruin the Prentiss name."

"Exactly. Besides, when we get to…heck, where is it again?"

JJ stabs her fork at her wife. "I might be upset but I haven't lost my mind. Bad girl for trying to take advantage of my emotional turmoil."

Emily grins and winks. "You can punish me later, mistress."

JJ laughs and glances around to make sure no one had heard. "Watch it, Prentiss. Just watch it."

Emily chuckles and they enjoy the rest of their lunch without a thought spared for Mitchell Reese.

* * *

Friday afternoon Emily closes her last folder of the day and walks it up to Hotch's office. "Anything else for me, bossman?"

"Nope. Have a good weekend, Prentiss."

"Thanks, Hotch. See you Monday."

She goes back to her desk and grabs her gym bag. She winks and waves at JJ, who is on the phone. JJ nods to her wife and makes a few notes in the file she's working on. Emily swings by Morgan's office.

"Heading down to the workout room. See you down there."

Morgan looks at his watch. "See you in about 10."

Emily nods, glad to have some time alone to gather her thoughts. She changes into her workout gear and grabs her sparring gloves. There is a heavy bag with her name on it in the gym.

She buys a bottle of water and goes into the workout room. She is glad to see people have lives on Friday night and no one else is there. She jumps rope a little to loosen up and starts to do some stretches.

The entire time she pictures what she would do to Mitchell Reese if he ever lays a hand on her wife.

She has just started working a heavy bag when Morgan walks in. He stretches a little and then goes to spot the bag for her. No words are exchanged. Emily steps up her work out. She hits harder; she kicks; she grunts as she beats out her stress from the past few weeks on the bag. For 20 minutes she beats the bag relentlessly.

When she steps away from it, sweat pours off her and she is panting, trying to catch her breath. She walks over to the nearby bench and grabs her towel and the water bottle. Morgan follows, knowing he's about to hear what's going on in his best friend's head. Emily drops down onto the bench.

"Do you know about Reese?" she asks.

"Mitchell Reese? What about him?"

"So you don't," Emily says as she leans back against the wall.

She tells him about the letters JJ and Hotch had received. Morgan shakes his head in disgust.

"Thank God Hotch denied the request."

"Yeah. Derek…if he gets out…if he escapes somehow, he'll disappear again until he gets set up somewhere else just to draw us out. He wants to hurt Jennifer, Morgan, and I will kill him before I let him hurt another person I love. But if he touches her, even tries to touch her, I'll make him suffer before I kill him."

Morgan sits down beside her. "Emily, you don't mean that."

"The hell I don't. Maybe just coming after what happened to Jen in Alexandria and then Hicks up in Hartford it's hitting me harder but I know as we sit here I could make him pay for every evil ever done to my friends and family, whether he caused them or not."

He reaches over and takes her hand. "Then I hope you understand why I say if he ever does get out, I'll lock your ass in a jail cell somewhere until he is caught. I won't let you throw your life away, Emily. Not over a piece of shit like him."

Emily grins. "Thanks, Derek."

"What else is bothering you this week?"

"Hicks. Her girlfriend. How can she just…go on? How could any of us after a loss like that?"

Morgan reaches into his bag and pulls out his phone. He pulls up a picture of the Prentiss family.

"You go on for them, including Jen. It wouldn't be easy but you would do it for your kids and to honor her memory. She would be mad as hell if you let them down and you know it. You'd be the same if the situation were reversed."

Emily thinks about it a minute. "You're right. Hell, Jen and I have had this same damn conversation. How come with you it actually makes sense?"

He smiles. "Because I'm outside looking in. And I'm also reminding you it's not just words. I would be there for you every step of the way, Em. You wouldn't be alone."

She looks at him. "Thanks again, Derek."

"Any time." He stands. "So, you going to hold the bag for me or am I dressed in my workout gear for nothing?"

Emily laughs and stands. She moves the bag and holds it as Morgan gets his own workout in. They then do a round of weights, just enjoying spending time together without being on the trail of an unsub.


	5. Chapter 5

JJ gives Emily a kiss. "You sure you can handle them both? I don't want you worn out for tonight?"

"I'll be fine. And where- -"

"Woman, if you ask where we're going again I will take Garcia instead," JJ warns.

Emily chuckles. "Uh, um, and where are the, um, clean bottles for Rocky?"

"Good cover. I'll see you this afternoon all relaxed and pretty for you."

Emily pulls her close. "Relaxed, maybe. But, sweetheart, you are already gorgeous."

JJ gives her a deep kiss. "Charmer."

"Mmmm…always," Emily agrees.

As JJ leaves, Emily goes back to the playroom where Henry is busy building a city.

"WOK! NO! MAMA!"

Emily hurries in and sees Rocky playing Godzilla. She lifts up the little girl. "Rocky, no. No destroying Henry's city until he says so." She puts the little one in the playpen with her favorite activity center then goes back to Henry. "Can you rebuild it, Champ?"

"Si, Mama. Henry build," he says, shaking his head just like JJ does when she's frustrated.

Emily can't resist. She pulls him into a hug and gives him a kiss. "You are so cute, Champ. I love you."

He gives her a hug. "Love Mama!"

Emily moves to the window seat to finish her coffee and work on the crossword puzzle. She glances over at the playpen and smiles as Rocky "sings" along to the songs in her activity center.

She then looks back at Henry, who his mother's believe could be an architect someday. He is rebuilding the city he sees in his mind. The entire time he has "conversations" between the cars and trucks that will soon be demolishing the city.

_"Yep, you'll either be an architect or a mad bomber, Champ,_" Emily thinks to herself happily as he now destroys the city.

A little while later she glances at her watch and sees enough time has passed since breakfast for a quick swim before it gets too hot. She stands.

"So, who wants to go swimming?"

Henry starts to clap his hands. "HENRY AND WOK AND MAMA!"

"I think you're right. Head upstairs and get your suit," Emily tells him as she picks Rocky up out of the playpen.

He scrambles out of the room, Alaska right behind him. Emily hears them thundering up the stairs as she follows behind with Rocky.

"You up for a swim, sweet girl?" Rocky cackles and claps her hands. "Yep, me, too," Emily agrees.

Twenty minutes later Emily has her children in their suits, safety vests and slathered in suntan lotion. She walks down the steps into the pool with Rocky in her arms as she holds Henry's hand.

"Boats, Mama!"

Emily smiles and nods. "Yes, we can play boats."

She watches proudly as Henry kicks and strokes to the side of the pool where his boats had been set to dry. He launches each one in the water, announcing each name as he does. And, as usual, the names are all from the movie…yep, you guessed it…Cars.

"You know, Henry, someday you won't like that movie so much and I'm going to put it through the shredder."

He just smiles, having no idea what she's talking about. The three of them spend about an hour in the pool playing boats and catch with the beach ball. As Rocky starts to get sleepy, Emily looks at Henry.

"Well, Champ, I think we need to get out now. Rocky is tired and what's the rule?"

"No s'immin' tired."

"That's right. And as much as I know you and I want to stay and play we have to get out since no one else is home today, okay?"

Henry shrugs. "'Kay, Mama. For Wok."

Emily smiles. "You're a good big brother, Henry. Come on let's get your boats out."

She helps him gather his boats up and set up on the side to dry out. The three then go inside to get changed. When they are done, Emily decides to be proactive about what to watch as they relax.

"So, how about some Blues Clues before lunch?"

Henry nods excitedly. "Blues, Wok! Yay!"

Rocky just claps, happy if her brother is. Emily is just thrilled she convinced him NOT to watch Cars.

* * *

At the spa, Garcia clasps JJ's hands. "You're serious? The works? Everything?"

JJ nods. "Everything. I figure after the last couple of cases we both deserve it. Especially you since you tried to go home only to get called back in during the Hartford case."

Garcia smile. "Yes, you're right. I _do_ deserve it. Pamper me, Jayje!"

JJ nods. "No problem."

As they walk in the hostess greets them. "Mrs. Prentiss, so good to see you again. And you must be Ms. Garcia. Since this is your first time with us we just need to get an idea of your normal beauty routine. Would you mind going with Tiffany and answering some questions?"

"Not at all," Garcia says, her eyes sweeping over the opulent waiting room.

JJ pats her on the shoulder. "I'll see you in the sauna."

Garcia just nods as she is taken to where the spa can get all her information. JJ goes to the locker room and changes into nothing but the soft, comfy robes the spa is known for. She gets a towel off the rack and goes into the sauna. She had learned her first trip that the sauna helped open her pores and relax her muscles. She hangs her robe on a hook and enters the steamy room. She stretches her towel out on a bench and lies down on it. She gives one luxurious stretch and settles in to let the steam do its work on her body.

Ten minutes later Garcia walks in wearing a brightly hued swimsuit. She stops cold as she sees JJ lying out nude.

"Whoa! You're naked!"

JJ laughs. "Gee, I hadn't noticed. Pen, I booked a private sauna room. I'm kind of hoping if anything is left in my system from the Alexandria case the heat will suck it out."

"So…uh, should I, um…"

"Penelope, just do whatever you feel comfortable with. When we leave the sauna I'll put on a bikini under my robe. It's up to you whatever you want to do."

Garcia thinks a minute then goes and sits down. "I think I'll stay covered up for now. Maybe next time I'll go all Lady Godiva on you."

JJ laughs. "Perfect."

An hour later Garcia is moaning as a woman gives her a deep tissue massage. "I can tell you spend a lot of time hovering over a computer, Ms. Garcia," the woman says.

Garcia giggles. "You have no idea."

"If you'd like, I can tell you a few exercises and some self-massage techniques that can help you not get so tight."

"That would be wonderful! Or you could just visit me daily and do what you're doing now?"

The woman laughs. "Something tells me the spa wouldn't be happy if I freelanced that way."

"Hmm…probably not."

On the next table, JJ had just grinned as she listened to the conversation.

A little while later JJ moans happily as her cheeks are massaged in preparation for her facial.

"This is my favorite part," she whispers.

Her technician smiles. "Mine, too. I always feel so fresh and clean after a facial."

"Ew! Really?" Garcia exclaims.

JJ and her tech look over, thinking she is responding to them. But instead she is looking at the cleansing pad her own tech has used.

"Seriously? All that crap was on my face? I swear I wash more than once a year!"

JJ grins. "You use pretty heavy make-up, Pen."

"But I wash, Jayje! Geez…"

Garcia's tech pats her arm. "We have a deep cleaner you may be interested in. You only use it every couple of days and it cleans your face as if you were a newborn."

"I'll take it!" Garcia says immediately as she stares at the dirty pad in the trashcan.

JJ just laughs and sits back to enjoy her facial.

At noon, they enjoy a cobb salad with a side of fresh fruit and organic apple juice. Garcia reaches across their table and takes JJ's hand.

"In case I forget to say it later, I love you! Thank you so much for this!"

"Well, when Elizabeth introduced me to this place I knew I wanted to bring you. I'm just sorry it's taken this long."

"Better late than never. And the old place was nice but this is, WHOA! I didn't even know it was here!"

JJ blushes. "Uh, yeah, well, that's kind of its thing."

Garcia nods. "Ah, I see. Well, remind me to thank Elizabeth, too."

JJ smiles. "I will."

By 3 the women have been poofed, plucked, painted, and primped. Garcia stares at herself in the mirror in the locker room.

"Jayje, I don't recognize myself," she whispers.

"Is that good or bad?" JJ questions.

"Well, don't get me wrong, I love EVERYTHING about the pampering. But the make-up job is way too subtle for me."

JJ smiles. "I know what you mean. It's not quite 'Garcia' enough. In fact…" she pulls out her phone and snaps a picture, texting it to Emily. "But, Pen, you look beautiful. I know you'll do your own thing make-up wise tonight. I really just wanted you to have the full fun I was having."

Garcia pulls her best friend into a hug. "Oh, I did, Jayje! I really, really did. I can't wait to do it again."

"Me, neither." Just then JJ's phone beeps. She looks at the text and starts to chuckle.

"What is it?" Garcia asks.

"I sent your pic to Em. Here's her response." JJ turns the phone to Garcia.

_"Who is that?"_

Garcia bursts out laughing. "Don't tell her. Make her wonder and then snap a picture of her face when you tell her."

JJ grins. "I like it. So, you ready to go?"

"Sure am. I just need to get that face cleaner stuff."

"It's already taken care of. You just need to pick up your bag at the front desk."

Garcia shakes her head. "No, Jayje, I can't let you pay for that!"

"It's $150 a bottle."

Garcia's next argument chokes off. "Let me change that to: Thank you, Mrs. Prentiss."

JJ laughs and takes her hand. "You're welcome, Ms. Garcia."

* * *

Emily stares at the picture again in disbelief. "Seriously? That's Pen? Whoa! Maybe I fell for the wrong blonde at the BAU!"

JJ's smile fades. "Oh, really?"

Emily winks at her. "That's what you get for videoing my response for her." She pulls her wife close. "There is only one blonde in the BAU for me, Mrs. Prentiss. And though I still maintain you didn't need it, I have to say you are beautiful after your day at the spa. You are, and always have been, a stunning woman, Jennifer Prentiss."

JJ gives her wife a kiss. "Thank you, Mrs. Prentiss."

"So, what time is the car picking us up?"

"It will be here at 6:00. Our reservations are for 7. Reid will be here at 5 so he can handle dealing with dinner for the munchkins."

"Perfect. So are we getting ready in separate rooms or do I get to drool over you the whole time we are dressing?"

JJ laughs. "If you promise to keep your hands to yourself we can dress together. If you can't behave you can relocate to the guest room."

"Hmmm…I'll let you know," Emily says with a smile. "I am so excited about tonight, Jennifer. You are so right that we have needed this night. I look forward to whatever you have planned."

JJ gives her a kiss. "I can't wait, baby. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."


	6. Chapter 6

Reid is getting Henry settled in his booster seat when he hears the tell-tale clicking of heels behind him. He turns and his jaw falls open. JJ wears a black sheath that comes to just above her knees. Her heels accentuate her muscular legs. The short sleeves show her strong arms. Her hair is swept back and held fast with a gold clip. The locks that hang below it have been slightly curled for a wavy effect. She wears the diamond necklace and earrings Emily had given her to go with the diamond tennis bracelet. On her other wrist she wears a beautiful but understated Rolex. Her make-up brings out her eyes. She is a knock-out!

"JJ…you look…wow," he says, a smile on his face.

She grins. "Thanks, Spence. So, will I remind Emily why she married me?"

He chuckles. "If she doesn't remember she's irrevocably brain damaged."

JJ laughs. "Good to know."

"Mommy pretty!" Henry hollers.

JJ walks over and gives him a kiss. "Thanks, Little Man. Now, are you going to be good for Uncle Spencer and help with Rocky?"

Henry nods. "Si, Mama. Henry help. Henry good."

She kisses him again. "Good boy. I love you."

"Love Mommy."

She turns to Rocky. "And are you going to be a good girl?"

Rocky laughs and claps. "Ma!"

"I'll take that as a yes," she says, giving the little one a kiss.

As she stands up, she hears footsteps descending from the upper level of the house. She and Reid turn to see Emily step into the kitchen. JJ feels a stirring in her stomach that only her wife can bring. Emily is having a similar experience as she sees the beautiful blonde.

"Emily…wow…" Reid says.

Emily's dress also comes to just above her knee. She has allowed her hair to maintain its natural wave and it hangs loosely on one side. The other side is clipped back with a beautiful diamond and gold clip JJ had given her for Christmas. Her heels make her long legs look even longer, their toned muscles giving her a look of power. She wears earrings JJ had picked out for her, a diamond bracelet and a watch that matches JJ's. She walks over and takes JJ's hand.

"You look beautiful, baby."

"So do you, Emily." JJ walks over to the counter and picks up a velvet box. "For the love of my life."

JJ had told her wife not to wear a necklace. Emily opens the box and inhales sharply.

"Oh, Jennifer…it's beautiful!"

The delicate gold chain is an intricately woven design reminiscent of a Celtic knot. The pendant that hangs from it contains a rare black opal. JJ removes the necklace from the box and Emily immediately turns so her wife can place it around her neck.

"I chose an opal since it is the October birth stone," JJ tells her.

Emily smiles and turns around. "So it's the birth of our life together."

JJ nods. "Exactly."

They share a kiss. "I love it, Jennifer. And I love you, too."

"Mama Love!"

Emily chuckles and turns to the table. "Yes, I love Henry, too."

"Love Mama!"

As Emily moves to the table to say goodnight to her children there is a knock at the door. Reid goes to answer it and admits the chauffeur into the foyer. Emily kisses Henry's cheek.

"Be a good boy tonight, okay? Help Uncle Spencer with Rocky, okay?"

Henry rolls his eyes. "Henry telled Mommy he help."

Emily laughs. "Yep, you are your mother's son." She kisses him again. "I love you, Henry. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"'Kay, Mama."

She turns and kisses Rocky. "Be good, sweet girl. I love you."

"Mama!" Rocky smiles and claps.

JJ had taken the time to get a last word in with Reid. "If it's an emergency, call us. Otherwise, we'll see you in the morning. If you get in a real bind Morgan said you can give him a call as he got dumped again."

Reid grins. "I know. He's coming over later after, and I quote, 'final diaper changes are done.'"

JJ laughs. "Yep, that sounds like Morgan. Thanks again for this, Spence."

"Any time, Jayje. You all have fun," he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Emily and JJ get their light wraps and clutches. Emily smiles at her wife. "Ready, Mrs. Prentiss?"

"When you are, Mrs. Prentiss."

The two women follow the chauffer out to the car. As they go down the street, Emily can't help but grin at the envious look on Suzanne Peltier's face. JJ sees and slaps her wife playfully.

"Be nice, Mrs. Prentiss."

"I'll try."

JJ sits forward and removes the champagne from the built in ice bucket. As requested, it is already open for them. She pours out a glass for her wife and then herself. After setting the bottle back, she turns to her wife and offers up her glass.

"To us. May we never forget the love we share and may we never take for granted the nights like these that strengthen our love."

Emily clinks their glasses together. "I second both of those emotions."

They sip at their champagne as JJ cuddles up against her wife for the ride up to DC. As they get into town, Emily starts to watch the streets. It doesn't take her long to realize where they are going.

"Jen…are we going to L'Ambassadeur?"

JJ smiles and gives her wife a kiss. "Yes, baby. We haven't been there since we moved south. I know you miss it."

"I do! Francois will be so surprised to see us after so long!"

JJ grins. "Baby, there is a three month waiting list to get in. Who the heck do you think got us a table?"

Emily grins and kisses her wife's temple. "Yep, the conversion to 'Prentiss' is complete."

JJ smiles proudly. Yes, she had enjoyed playing with the scary AmEx Black while planning this weekend. But the power she had felt when she called the exclusive restaurant and asked for a table under the name Prentiss was very intoxicating. The snooty voice on the other end of the line had changed to pleasant and welcoming. And when the owner and master chef had come on the line, promising a special meal just for his old friend Emily, JJ had to admit she really enjoyed the attention. Turns out, she really is a Prentiss after all.

"Yes, baby, it is. And I am so very, very proud to be your wife."

The two share another kiss just before they arrive at the restaurant. They take a moment to touch up their make-up before getting out and going in. The maître d sees them enter and moves from behind his podium right to them.

"Ah, Agent and Mrs. Prentiss!" he gushes. "It is so good to see you! Please, right this way."

He leads them himself to a table that Francois had designated as theirs. It has a nice view of the Potomac and the rest of the dining area but also affords them some privacy. As they sit down the man bows to them.

"Francois wishes me to tell you to trust him. He has your whole menu planned out. He has also picked out the perfect wines to go with your meal unless there are any reasons you cannot drink."

JJ smiles. "Tell him thank you. We can't wait to see what he has in store for us."

The man bows again. "Very good, Mrs. Prentiss. Your first course will be out momentarily." He turns and gestures to a waiter approaching with two drinks. "Your first aperitif. Enjoy your meal."

He walks away as the drinks are placed in front of them. The waiter smiles. "My name is Braden. If you need anything please just signal."

"Thank you, Braden," Emily says as he leaves to fetch their first course.

Emily lifts her drink glass and the women toast each other again. The raspberry and champagne concoction is delightful. They have just finished it when an appetizer of escargot arrives. JJ can't help but grin.

"Can you imagine what Henry would say about this?"

Emily laughs. "I think he might remember some of the bad words we've finally broken him of saying."

JJ laughs in agreement.

For the next 2 and a half hours they are treated to a 7 course gourmet masterpiece. As Emily swallows the last bite of her Tarte Cachee Au Chocolat, a hot chocolate mousse with hazelnut marshmallow and Bailey's Irish crème, she moans in happiness. JJ echoes her as she finishes her Saveurs Bretonnes, an apple Breton cake, crispy crepe and cider sorbet.

"I think I gained 20 pounds," JJ says.

Emily smiles. "Well, if we are still going dancing you can work some of it off."

JJ rolls her eyes. "If I can move I can. I am so full I am glad I have something planned before we get to the club."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Oh? What?"

JJ just winks. "You'll see."

The women glance up as Francois approaches the table. They both stand and give him a hug.

"Francois, you have outdone yourself this time," JJ tells him.

He smiles. "For my two favorite ladies, I have only done just enough. I am but a man and can only serve such goddesses as a mortal might."

Emily rolls her eyes. "You always were full of you know what."

He grins and winks at her. Emily takes his hand.

"Merci, Francois. Le dîner était merveilleux, mon ami." *

He kisses the back of her hand. "Vous êtes bienvenu, Emily. S'il vous plait, revenez bientôt." He turns to JJ and also kisses her hand. "It was wonderful to see you again, Jennifer. Please, come back soon."**

"We will try, Francois. Thank you again for everything."

He bows to the women once more and goes back to the kitchen. Braden comes over and deftly slides the bill onto the table as he lifts up JJ's empty dessert plate. She is impressed by how smooth he is. She slips her card into the bill book and he picks it up as he clears Emily's plate. Yep, the guy is good.

"Is there anything else I can get you tonight, Agent and Mrs. Prentiss?"

JJ shakes her head. "No thank you, Braden. You have done a wonderful job tonight."

He bows his head. "Thank you, ma'am."

When she gets the bill book back she leaves him a very generous tip. As they are leaving, JJ shakes the maitre d's hand, slipping him a $100.

"Thank you for everything. We had a wonderful time."

He bows to her. "Our pleasure, Mrs. Prentiss. Please come again soon."

They are nearly out the door to their waiting limo when a voice reaches their ears.

"Emily Prentiss! Is that you?"

Emily turns, trying to suppress a groan. "Senator Cullen. So good to see you again, sir," she says diplomatically, nearly making JJ laugh out loud.

"You, too. It's been too long. How are your parents?"

"They are good, sir. They are in London now. Father is concentrating on the family businesses in support of mother's posting."

"Excellent! Well, have a good evening."

"You, too, sir."

When they get in the car, JJ looks at Emily. "Uh, did I turn invisible?"

Emily laughs. "Yes, you did. He's extreme right wing. Had wouldn't acknowledge you even if you were donating to him. I'm actually surprised he even said anything to me."

"I get the feeling he wanted exactly what you gave him: what your father is up to."

Emily nods. "You are probably right. So, enough about him: where to next, my love?"

"Just a drive down the Mall and along the Potomac. Then," she gives her wife a kiss, "we go dancing."

Emily pulls JJ close. "Sounds perfect, baby."

* * *

Just after 10:30 Emily and JJ walk into a very private club in downtown DC. A member's only clientele of politicians and diplomats means what happens in the club stays in the club. And gay and lesbian couples can be open without the risk of being splashed across the gossip pages.

As they find a table to call their own, Emily smiles and takes JJ's hand. "This has been a wonderful night so far, Jennifer. Thank you for seeing how much we needed it."

JJ smiles. "I love you, Emily. And I just wanted to remind us that adult time is just as needed as family time. It's easy to forget that between the kids and the job."

"Sadly, that is too true."

The waiter comes over and JJ orders them a bottle of champagne. Emily can't help but grin.

"More champagne. Between the bottle in the limo, this one and the drinks at dinner I feel like you may be trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me."

JJ laughs. "Like I have to get you drunk to get you naked."

They share a kiss. As it ends they turn to see a woman standing a discreet distance away, staring at them. Emily frowns, knowing she doesn't recognize the handsome, butch woman. JJ inhales sharply.

"Lisa."

The woman smiles and steps closer. "Hi, JJ. I thought that was you."

JJ stands and gives the woman a hug. "Hi. It's been, what, 5 years?"

Lisa nods. "About that."

JJ turns to Emily. "Emily, this is Lisa. We dated a while ago. She's with the Attorney General's Office. Lisa, this is my wife Emily Prentiss."

Lisa smiles and shakes Emily's hand. "Actually, I'm in private practice now."

Emily quickly does some math in her head and realizes this was probably the lawyer JJ had been dating when Emily first joined the BAU. Emily smiles to herself; she had assumed it was a man because she had assumed JJ was straight.

"That's great!" JJ says. "Still International law?"

"Yes, specializing in businesses with companies here and in Europe."

"That's great! We really ought to set up a time to have dinner or something," JJ says, subtly implying that she wished for the reunion to end.

Lisa nods. "I'd like that. Maybe we can double date for dinner and a movie sometime."

"That would be good. You're looking really good, Lisa."

"So are you, JJ." She looks at Emily and nods. "Good to meet you."

"And you," Emily agrees. JJ sits back down beside her wife. Once they are alone again, Emily looks at JJ. "She's quite handsome."

"Yeah, she is. Did you see the flicker in her eye?"

"When you said wife? Yeah, I saw it. And I was good. I didn't give her my 'eat your heart out' smile."

JJ laughs. "You're terrible, Mrs. Prentiss."

Emily shrugs. "But you love me anyway." She stands and extends her hand to JJ. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Prentiss?"

JJ takes it and stands. "Of course you can."

The two women go out to the dance floor. The club orchestra is playing a soft, slow jazz piece; romantic and sensual all in one. Emily takes a deep breath, reacquainting herself with the smell that means love to her. JJ lays her head on Emily's shoulder, loving the safety and warmth her wife's embrace offers her. They stay out for 3 songs before retreating back to their table.

As they sit down, their waiter materializes out of nowhere and refills their glasses for them. They drink and dance and talk until well after 1 a.m. As they polish off their second bottle of champagne, Emily kisses JJ's hand.

"One more dance?"

JJ nods. "Perfect."

As they sway to the music, JJ smiles. For an entire evening they had talked of friends, family, childhood vacations, future dreams; everything except the horrors of their job. It is wonderful and very, very needed. As the song ends, JJ looks up into her wife's dark eyes.

"I love you so much, Emily."

Emily gives her a kiss. "I love you, too, Jennifer. Now and always."

JJ kisses her again. "Ahora y para siempre, Emily."

They gather their things and go out to their waiting limo for the ride back to Chateau Prentiss. It had been everything they had dreamed of and more.

* * *

**Translation per Babylon Translator:**

*** Thank you. Dinner was wonderful, my friend.**

**** You are welcome. Please, come back soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

Morgan and Emily are cooking breakfast as she tells him about the date the night before. Morgan just laughs and shakes his head.

"With all you all had to drink, how are you not hungover?"

Emily chuckles. "Spread out over a long time and mostly during and after an amazing dinner."

"Damn, Em, that's just great. Of course, if any woman I date finds out what your dates entail, she'll be wondering why you can afford all that on an Agent's salary."

Emily grins. "I'll keep the secret as long as I can."

Up in Rocky's room, Reid his holding Henry as JJ changes the little girl. "I am so glad you two had fun. Just for the record, I had a great time babysitting last night." He looks at Henry. "Remember what we learned?"

"Star Trek COOL!" Henry says with his thumbs up.

JJ laughs. "Good boy, Henry. You're turning into as big a nerd as your Mama and Godfather."

Reid smiles proudly. JJ lifts Rocky up to her shoulder.

"Thanks again for babysitting, Spence. We really needed that night without the kids. Knowing they were with you made it even better."

Reid blushes at the praise. "It was no problem at all."

Over breakfast, JJ and Emily fill in all the little details of the date to their friends. Emily hadn't mentioned running into JJ's ex. Morgan grins at the brunette.

"No jealousy reared its' ugly head?"

Emily smiles. "Not a bit, actually. Probably because the whole night was just a reminder of how much Jen and I mean to each other. You can only get jealous if you doubt that."

"Or if your dosed with a mix of PCP, Shrooms and Rohipnol," JJ adds with a grin.

Emily pretends to consider that a moment then nods. "Okay, then, too."

* * *

After breakfast, Morgan and Reid head to their homes. JJ gets some laundry started while Emily goes into the living room with Rocky and Henry to watch Toy Story. Yes…she had managed to convince Henry there was something other than Cars to watch.

When JJ joins them, Henry is cuddled up beside Emily while Rocky plays with her activity center. JJ kisses Henry's head.

"Do you like this movie, Henry?"

"Buzzzzz!" Henry answers, doing the Buzz Lightyear pose as he sits.

JJ and Emily chuckle. JJ ruffles his hair. "I'll take that as a yes."

After a few minutes, Emily taps JJ's shoulder and points to Rocky. The women smile as the little girl pulls herself up to standing on the coffee table. For a second she lets go with both hands, tottering a bit before grabbing the edge again. JJ turns and smiles at Emily.

"She'll be walking before lo- -"

Emily's eyes widen in fear as she sees what is about to happen but is powerless to stop it. "NO!"

JJ spins back around in time to see Rocky's chin slam into the edge of the table and the little girl fall to the floor. Both mothers launch off the couch as a wail echoes through the room. Henry, scared, eases to the edge of the couch.

"Wok?" he asks nervously.

JJ slowly picks Rocky up. "She has a little scr- -oh crap."

The "little scratch" she is about to point out splits open and blood starts to poor out. Emily whips off her shirt and uses it to try to staunch the flow of blood.

"Hospital," JJ says.

"Yep," Emily agrees.

She grabs a shirt off the laundry basket JJ had set in the kitchen to go upstairs. She pulls it on and grabs the keys to the H3 since it is in the driveway.

"Come on, Henry, we have to take Rock to the doctor."

She lifts him up and follows JJ out the door, only just barely remembering to grab her purse so she'll have Rocky's medical card. She gets Henry in his seat then goes to the passenger side to get JJ strapped in since her hands are full with the crying Rocky and the bloody t-shirt.

"It's okay, Rocky," JJ coos at her. "It's okay, baby. It's okay. Shhh, Rock Star, it's okay, honey."

Emily drives as fast as she dares knowing Rocky isn't in a car seat but also seeing the white shirt getting redder and redder with her daughter's blood. When they get to the hospital, she unlatches JJ's seatbelt and runs around to open the door.

"Go ahead and get checked in. Tell them I'll be in with her medical card once I get parked."

JJ nods, already moving to the doors of the ER. Emily drives to the far end of the parking lot where she can park the behemoth of a vehicle without worrying about blocking anyone in or being blocked in herself. She throws her purse strap across her body and opens Henry's door.

"Time for a piggy back ride, Champ."

Henry happily hops on his mother's back, not realizing she is doing this because it's easier than carrying him on her hip as she runs back to the ER. As they get inside she sees JJ disappearing behind a curtain down the hall. She hurries in that direction but a nurse stops her.

"Ma'am, you need to sign in."

"My daughter is already signed in. Roxanne Prentiss. Busted chin."

"Ah, okay. You must be the one with her insurance information. Come with me for a moment."

"But I- -"

"It's protocol, ma'am."

Emily groans. "I hate protocol." She reluctantly follows the woman over to the admit desk to fill out the paperwork.

In the curtained off area, JJ holds Rocky, who is now just whimpering. It's almost worse than when she was screaming. The nurse grabs a handful of gauze.

"Okay, let's get that shirt off your chin, Roxanne, and see what we can find."

JJ shivers as the tee is removed. For a moment it's just a gaping cut. Then the blood starts anew.

"Oh, Rocky," she whispers as the nurse quickly presses the gauze to it.

The nurse shakes her head. "Not pretty. I'll get the doctor. Not even a year old and already getting stitches. Not fun."

JJ kisses her daughter's head. "I always say you're tough, Rocky. You didn't need to do this to prove it to me."

The nurse grins. "You call her Rocky?"

JJ smiles and nods. "Yep. Got the nickname before we knew she was a girl. Roxanne was inspired by Rocky. It was just right. Of course, I had thought her worst knocks would be the ones she got in utero until she was older. This has me a bit shaky."

The nurse pats JJ on the shoulder. "She'll be fine. Sore for a few days and she'll have a nasty bruise to go with the stitches but she'll be okay in about 10 days. Stitches always look worse than they are."

"Sadly, I know all about how bad stitches can look."

Just then Emily and Henry ease into the room. "Hey, how's it going?"

JJ kisses Rocky's head. "She needs stitches. Still bleeding."

"Wok?" Henry asks nervously.

JJ smiles at him. "She's got a boo-boo but she'll be okay. The doctors and nurses will make sure of it."

Just then the doctor comes in. She smiles. "Gee, full house." She looks at the nurse. "How does it look?"

"I've seen worse."

She eases back the gauze so the doctor can see. The doc winces.

"Yep, I've seen worse, too. But I've also seen better." She lets the gauze go back on the wound. "Jess, let's go ahead and get the local ready. Time to get this little one's chin sewn back up." She looks at JJ and Emily. "She'll cry some more and will probably be cranky all night as it aches but as long as the stitches don't come out too soon she'll be okay."

Emily frowns. "So what do we do? Put her in one of those collars like you see on dogs? How do we keep her from messing with the stitches?"

The doctor chuckles. "No Elizabethan collars. I promise. Now, let's get Roxanne down on the table."

Henry frowns at her. "Her WOK!"

The doctor stops. "Uh, what?"

JJ smiles. "We call her Rocky."

"Ah, okay. Rocky it is." She jiggles Henry's foot. "You're a good big brother."

He smiles. "Henry love Wok."

"That's good. I'm sure she loves you, too."

He nods happily. The doctor gets the syringe from the nurse. The nurse and JJ hold Rocky as still as they can. With slow, deliberate movements the doctor injects the local anesthetic. Emily is sure it hurts her more than it hurts Rocky.

"Mama! No squeeze," Henry complains.

"Sorry, Champ," she says as she eases her hug.

"Now what I just gave her will numb the area and will also encourage clotting. I want to watch it a few minutes to see if we really need stitches or if we can use Dermabond to seal the wound. To be open with you, I worry the wound may be too wide for the chemical bonding agent but let's try to be positive."

JJ just nods, her heart breaking as Rocky holds her hand and whimpers "Ma. Ma. Ma." over and over again. She kisses her daughter's head and runs a hand through her hair.

"It's okay, sweet girl. You'll be just fine soon, I promise, Rock. Oh, what I wouldn't do to switch places with you."

A few minutes later the doctor lifts the gauze again and sighs. "I hate to say it but stitches it is. It's just too wide and uneven for Dermabond."

Emily smiles sadly at JJ. "Should have known. She's too much like us."

JJ laughs a little. "Yeah, right," she chokes out.

The doctor and nurse get the things together they need. When they ease the gauze away, the cut is still bleeding just a little. As the doctor goes to start the stitches Henry points at her.

"NO! No hurt Wok!"

Emily hugs him. "It won't hurt her, Champ. It's to make her boo-boo better."

But when Rocky starts to cry and fuss, Henry gets very upset. Emily looks at JJ.

"We'll step out."

JJ just nods, her heart breaking for her son and daughter both. Emily walks Henry out to the waiting area and then continues on outside as he is screaming and crying for Rocky. A security officer walks up, concern on his face.

"All okay here, ma'am?"

Emily nods. "Yes. My daughter is getting stitches and my son isn't happy about it."

"I see." He looks at the fair-haired, blue-eyed boy. "And this is your son?"

Most parents would be pissed at the insinuation. As a law enforcement agent, Emily gets it. She pulls her badge out of her purse.

"Yep, this is my step-son Henry. Right, Champ?"

Henry hugs her tightly. "Mama…Wok need Henry."

"I know, Henry. I know. She'll be out soon."

The officer hands her back the badge. "Sorry about the suspicion, Agent Prentiss."

Emily smiles. "It's okay. I specialize in crimes against children so trust me when I say I get it."

"How old is his sister? I'm guessing he's a big brother."

Emily nods. "Yes, he is. She's 10 months old. And Henry is the best big brother I've ever known. He helps take care of her, don't you, Champ?"

"Si, Henry help Aunt Fwanny."

The officer smiles. "That's great, Henry. You keep being good to your little sister, okay?"

"Kay, sir," he says sadly.

Pride surges in Emily when he says "sir". She is pretty sure that's Declan's influence on the little boy. As they security guard moves off, the doctor who had been working on Rocky pokes her head outside.

"Mrs. Prentiss? She's all done."

"Oh, thank God. And she's okay?"

"She'll be fine. Probably won't even have a scar when she grows up because she is so young. We want to keep an eye on her for about an hour to make sure she doesn't have any reactions to the drugs we used. After you all go home, a topical like Neosporin will be fine. I'd recommend keeping it covered; better to have her pull off a bandage than pull out a stitch. And no swimming for 10 days to minimize risk of infection."

Emily nods. "Okay. Thank you so much, Doctor."

"My pleasure." She wiggles Henry's foot again. "Take care of your little sister, okay?"

"'Kay, sir. Love Wok."

Emily and the doctor laugh at his use of the word "sir." The doctor shrugs.

"Been called worse. Have a good day."

Emily nods her goodbye and takes Henry back to see how Rocky and JJ are doing. She opens the door and finds JJ sitting on the bed cradling Rocky, who is dozing off.

"Hey, how's she doing?" Emily asks.

"Better than her Mommy," JJ admits.

Emily sits Henry on the edge of the bed. He lays his hand on Rocky's leg and leans over to kiss her.

"Love Wok."

Rocky reaches out and takes his hand. Emily and JJ exchange a smile. JJ looks up at Emily.

"When I was 8 I fell at the park and gashed my knee open. Mark held me while our friend Jeremy ran back to our house and got my Mom. Someday I see Henry doing the same for Rocky."

"I think so, too." Emily kisses the top of Henry's head. "So, Henry, how does she look?"

"Sad."

"Yes, she does. But she will be okay. She just won't be able to play or swim for a few days, okay?"

"'Kay, Mama."

The family just sits there, wishing their littlest member hadn't had such a tough learning experience that day.

* * *

Just after 7, Emily and JJ walk out of Henry's room into the hallway. Without a word, they both go back into Rocky's room. Emily stands behind JJ, her chin on her wife's shoulder.

"How soon until that memory doesn't hurt?"

JJ shrugs. "I have no idea. I'm not sure what was worse: the screaming cries or the weak little whimpers."

JJ runs her hand over Rocky's head. The little girl coos in her sleep. Her mothers smile.

"I love that she always responds to us," Emily says.

"Me, too. We'll need to get a picture of her wound for her scrapbook so when she's older we can show her just how long she's been terrifying us."

Emily chuckles. "Why do I think Sandy Jareau has a book I need to see?"

JJ turns her head and kisses Emily's cheek. "I can't believe she's never showed you."

They each give Rocky one more pat then head downstairs. Emily sits down on the couch and JJ stretches out, her feet in her wife's lap. Emily immediately starts to massage the feet she holds as JJ turns on the TV. They haven't been there long when Emily's phone rings. She smiles as she answers.

"Hey, Tom."

"Uh, actually it's me, Emily."

"Oh, hi Dec. How was football camp?"

"It was awesome! I was calling to tell you all Mark was there with his team and he helped us with some drills and stuff. He's really good!"

Emily smiles. "So I've heard. Here, tell JJ about it."

Emily hands over phone so Dec and JJ can talk Mark and football. After about 10 minutes, JJ hands the phone back.

"It's Tom," she informs her.

"Hi, Tom," Emily says.

"Hi, Em. So, Dec leaves tomorrow for lacrosse camp and I've been summoned to London. Hope you don't mind but I have you, Jen and Fran down as emergency contacts."

"Not at all. Though, after this morning I'm not sure I can handle another emergency so can you wrap him in bubble wrap before he goes?"

Tom starts to laugh. "Dare I ask what happened?"

Emily explains about Rocky's fall.

"Wow, I'm glad she's okay. I remember the first time Dec had a bad injury. I don't think I slept all night because I was so scared he'd need something."

Emily smiles. "Yeah, I'm kind of wondering about that myself right now. Thank goodness for coffee."

Tom laughs. "So, one of my meetings over there is with a certain Ambassador Prentiss. Any message for her?"

"Yes. Tell her thanks for giving Jen advice for our big date night last night. We had a really good time."

"Will do. Well, let me go so I can help Dec finish his laundry and get re-packed. This one camp to another is tough!"

"Okay. Have a good trip, Tom."

"Thanks. Talk to you when I get back."

Emily hangs up and pats JJ on the legs. The blonde unmutes the TV and Emily gets back to massaging the feet in her lap. Despite the terror of earlier in the day, they actually have a good evening at the house.


	8. Chapter 8

As Emily and JJ step off the elevator Garcia grabs her best friend.

"I want to know EVERYTHING!"

JJ laughs. "Well, that could take some time. Should we start with the 'A' Encyclopedia."

Garcia frowns as Emily laughs along with her wife. She shoos Emily away and drags JJ towards her lair.

"You have 10 minutes before you have to be at your desk. That gives you 9 minutes and 55 seconds to tell me how your date night went."

"Uh, why don't we just do lunch so you can tell me about your big night?"

Garcia stops. "Well, okay, that might work. But at least tell me this: was it perfect?"

JJ smiles and nods. "It was beyond my dreams perfect."

"Oh that is so awesome! And she loved the necklace?"

"She did, yes. What about your night?"

Garcia's face falls. "Eh. He's just not…he's…lunch?"

JJ sees Garcia is troubled about how her big night went. "Definitely. Pick me up at noon."

"You got it. And tell Emily she can come, too. I think I may need some advice."

JJ frowns. "Pen, are things…bad?"

"No. Yes. Sort of." She waves her hands to brush off the conversation. "I'll tell you at lunch. If I start now I won't stop."

JJ nods. "Okay." She squeezes Garcia's arm. "Take care, Pen."

"I will. Go get coffee and get to work, Profiler Jareau."

JJ nods. "I will. See you at the meeting."

JJ makes her way back to the bullpen. She stops at Emily's desk. "Plan on lunch with Pen. Her weekend didn't go as good as ours."

Emily nods. "No problem."

Morgan walks up to the two profilers. "Ladies, if we don't leave on a case, plan on a Hogan's Alley drill tomorrow. This was set up by the powers that be. Prentiss, you can expect to get your role emailed to you later today."

Emily looks at him in surprise. "My role? What are they doing to us?"

Morgan shrugs. "I have no idea. Something about making sure we are ready for a national security incident."

"And so they want me to be the threat?"

"I guess so. You'll find out who your henchmen are in the email."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…I'll find out? I don't get to choose them? If I want to take a team like ours I need to know who has my back."

Morgan smiles. "Worried you'll lose?"

"No! I hope to hell you all can beat me. But I want it to be a fair test, too. If I put you all up against an inferior group you will definitely win but it won't show you or anyone else what you are truly capable of. I just really don't like this. It feels…wrong somehow. Like we're being set up to fail."

Morgan glances around. "I think Hotch feels the same way. Just do your best, Em. You know we'll be doing ours." Morgan heads back to his office.

Emily rolls her eyes at JJ and starts to check her email. JJ goes to her own desk to get started on her week. Reid rolls in a few minutes later, whistling happily. Emily smiles at him.

"Have a good Sunday?"

He grins. "Yes, I did. Solaris was playing in both the edited version and the full version."

Emily laughs. "You have a textbook case of obsession with that film."

"Says she who can quote back entire episodes of Dr. Who," JJ teases from across the way.

Emily laughs as Reid nods his thanks to JJ for her support.

* * *

As their Monday meeting ends, Hotch looks at the team. "Okay, everyone but Prentiss I need you to stay."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "What did I do?"

"It's about tomorrow. You'll have an email when you get to your desk."

Rossi sits forward. "I don't like this, Aaron. It has the feeling of trying to drive a wedge between us. Why not put some other team up against us instead of Emily?"

Hotch folds his hands over the folder in front of him. "It's not about driving a wedge between us. It's about using what Emily learned during her time with Interpol to test us against that sort of mind."

"You mean the mind of a gun-running terrorist willing to kill anyone who gets in her way," Emily says bitterly. "Good thing I keep Doc Westfallen on speed dial."

"Hotch, this isn't right," JJ says. "Not only did her time at Interpol nearly kill her several times over but it nearly drove us apart as a team when we got her back. There's got to be a reason they are using her like this; using us all like this."

"As far as I know there's no underlying motive."

"Yeah, as far as you know," Rossi points out.

Hotch sits back in his seat. "We'll do this drill. We will all do it to the best of our abilities, including Prentiss. If she beats us, so be it. We won't give anyone the chance to say we threw the drill or that we resisted it completely."

Everyone looks around at each other. Hotch's meaning is clear: they would all do their best to make sure they can't be split up as a result of the drill. Emily stands and gathers her things.

"Good luck tomorrow. I won't go easy on you."

"Nor will we on you," Hotch promises her.

When the team leaves the conference room 30 minutes later Emily is gone. She's left a note on JJ's desk saying she'll meet her wife and Garcia at their favorite deli at 12:15. JJ sits down at her desk, contemplating the strange drill her team will be running tomorrow. Morgan is drafting up an entry and retrieval plan based on the information they have been given. They will meet again at 4 to run it down.

Reid walks by and pats her on the shoulder. "So, do I get in trouble if I'm the one that takes down your wife?"

JJ manages a smile. "I'll forgive you. Emily, on the other hand, holds a grudge."

Reid grins and goes to his desk. JJ takes a deep breath. She would not let this crazy drill get to her. She had a job to do both at her desk and the next day in Hogan's Alley. And she would do it all to the best of her ability. With that resolve in mind, she grabs the first case file off her desk and gets to work.

* * *

At their favorite deli just off base, Garcia squeals with delight as Emily tells her JJ's date was perfect from start to finish. She moans, picturing the 7 course masterpiece Francois had come up with for dinner. She stabs her coleslaw viciously.

"Emily, a cousin, maybe?" she pleads, hoping for some relative she can marry.

Emily laughs. "Sorry, Pen, my parents were only children."

Garcia sighs. "It figures."

JJ reaches across and stops the abuse of the side dish Garcia is stabbing over and over. "Penelope, what happened with Kevin?"

Garcia drops her fork. "I got all pretty. I made his favorite dinner. I wore a new negligee. I even got strawberries and whipped crème for dessert and, uh, after dessert, you know?" The other two ladies nod. "And he comes over and he wants to show me a new program he's working on. No problem. But then I noticed an error in the coding. I pointed it out and he got all pissy. I was just trying to help. So he decides he _has_ to fix it right then. So before dinner is even served he's leaving and saying it's probably best because he obviously isn't smart enough to be around me."

"Oh, Pen," JJ says sympathetically.

"I'll smack him!" Emily promises angrily.

JJ grabs her wife's hands. "Let's try non-violent intervention first, baby."

"Uh, right. Sorry. Guess I'm a little tense still about tomorrow."

JJ studies her wife a moment and nods. She then turns back to Garcia. "What can we do for you, Pen?"

Garcia shrugs. "I don't know. It just seems like if we can completely ignore work stuff we're fine. But if he asks my opinion and it differs from his he gets all…all jealous and bitter. Maybe it's because of my promotion."

JJ and Emily exchange a look then look back at their friend. "What promotion?" they ask simultaneously.

Garcia laughs. "Wipe the fear off your faces; I'm not leaving the BAU. It's just an increase in pay grade and the ability to start a cyber task force when needed without having to go through the head of the department. I think it's mostly for show since I have only had to draw in other analysts a few times but this way I won't disrupt his weekend any more."

"That's great, Garcia. Congratulations," JJ tells her.

"Yeah. We should do something to celebrate," Emily says.

Garcia plops her head on her hand, her elbow on the table. "I tried to celebrate. Instead I scared my boyfriend off."

"Want us to talk to him?"

Garcia laughs sadly. "No, I think that would just make him even more tense and hard-headed. I'll talk to him tonight and see if he has his- -oh."

Emily and JJ turn to see Kevin standing a few feet away. He waves nervously at the table but his eyes are on Garcia. Emily glances at her watch.

"So I, uh, have a call to make."

"Me, too," JJ agrees. The Prentiss women stand. JJ pats Kevin on the arm. "Can you give Garcia a ride back to base?"

He just nods. As they leave he sits down and starts to beg forgiveness for ruining Garcia's special night.

"Still want to kick his ass," Emily says.

JJ looks at her wife. "Em, what is your role tomorrow? I can see in your eyes you don't like it."

Emily takes a deep breath. "I can't tell you everything but…essentially…it sounds like something out of my time as Lauren." JJ gasps. "It looks like you all are Lauren and I'm Marcos San Mejia." Emily turns and stares into her wife's eyes. "But I'm not playing it that way. I'm doing it my way, not how they want it played."

"What is this about?"

"I have no idea. But I know I don't like it. The thing is, I don't think they are testing me. They already know what I can do; what I have done. This is about the rest of you. And that's why I have to make sure you all fail and fail miserably." She gives her wife a smile. "No offense."

JJ grins. "None taken. If you're right I hope you kick our ass. If you're wrong, I'm gonna wipe the floor with you."

Emily laughs. "I hope you do, sweetheart. I hope you do."

* * *

When Emily and JJ get home that night they go straight to the kitchen to check on the kids, especially Rocky. They smile as they hear their little girl babbling away, obviously not a bit bothered by her injury.

"MAMA! MOMMY!" Henry yells excitedly when he sees them.

"Hey, Champ, how you doing today?"

"Henry good. Wok good, too."

JJ smiles and kisses his head. "Good to know, Little Man."

Emily checks Rocky's chin and sees the bandage is still on it firmly. "Looks good, Rocky." She kisses her daughter's head and turns to Francesca. "She's left it alone?"

"Mostly. Sometimes she touches it and gets the same look as you get when you ponder something. It is very cute!"

Emily smiles. "I bet it is." She ruffles Henry's hair. "Glad you kept an eye on your little sister for us."

He smiles proudly. "Love Wok."

"And she loves you, too, Henry," Emily assures him.

The women head upstairs to get changed so they can take over dinner duties and Francesca can call it a day. As they are changing, Emily looks at JJ.

"When the new baby comes, we may need to think about hiring an assistant for Francesca. At least for during the day while we're at work."

JJ nods. "May not be a bad idea. We'll see what she thinks and she can help us hire someone."

"Yes, that way she'll know if she can handle them. Or maybe so she'll know the new nanny can handle Francesca."

JJ laughs. "Yeah, I think that's the way it is. We'll talk to her about it as we get closer to moving forward with Prentiss #3."

Emily smiles and pulls her wife close. "I can't wait. I can't wait to really be by your side from start to finish."

JJ gives her a quick peck. "I can't wait, either, Emily. You were so good to me last time. I can't wait to take every step with you."

The two go downstairs to have dinner with their kids…and both can't help but imagine what it will be like with one more child in the mix.


	9. Chapter 9

At 9:30 a.m. the signal is given for the Hogan's Alley drill to begin. Emily had driven in early that morning on her own to prepare her team for their role in the unusual game.

The rest of the BAU is split into two teams: Hotch, Reid and JJ, and Morgan and Rossi. Each team slowly makes their way through the maze of hallways, approaching each other from opposite sides of the building. Along the way they clear every room marked as part of the exercise. They find it incredibly odd that they have yet to encounter an unsub or Emily.

When they finally get to the room in middle of building, Emily is sitting on a chair in the center of it, her legs crossed. She grins calmly at them.

"Gee, looks like you caught me," she says easily.

Reid and Rossi both lower their guns. JJ, Hotch and Morgan suspect something is up and keep their weapons trained on her.

"Emily Prentiss, stand and put your hands in the air. You are under arrest," Morgan yells at her.

Emily starts to laugh, a hard look in her eyes. "Cute. How about you drop your guns? All of you? And perhaps I don't drop this?"

She holds up a remote with a blinking red light.

"What the hell is that?" Hotch demands as Reid and Rossi lift their guns once more.

"Deadman's switch. I release it and the building goes boom. And then you can be sure you'll never find the bombs on their way to 5 strategic locations around the DC area."

"Why are you just sitting here? Why are you…you not trying to escape?" Hotch questions warily.

"Because none of us are leaving here. If any of you make a move towards the door you will die. Drop your weapon, Agents, you're now my hostages."

"Why should we drop our- -"

The distinctive sound of guns being racked echoes through the room. Slowly the agents look up and see the 6 men in the rafters, their guns trained down on them.

"I won't ask again," Emily says cruelly.

Hotch and Morgan exchange a look. They had been set up to fail. Emily had been given everything she needed to defeat them, not to mention she knew how they worked. Hotch drops his gun to the side of his body.

"We surrender."

Emily stands and throws the switch she'd had across the room. She storms out, pissed that she'd had to do this to her friends. The men in the rafters drop down to the floor. Morgan looks at them in disbelief: they are just cadets. Emily was the only fully-trained agent they were up against and she had beaten them. He and Hotch exchange a look: they had been screwed.

Emily storms into the room where several people had observed the exercise. She points to the window.

"THAT was BULLSHIT! There is no way they had the correct information! They were not aware the rafters were in play! Not ONCE did they check them. What the fuck is this about?"

Director William Ryder stares at the furious agent. He slowly turns and looks at the director of the Secret Service who starts to answer.

"We simply wanted to see if your team could adapt to- -"

"BULLSHIT! I know what the write up said! But that's not what this accomplished. Nothing happened here except me beating my team in an unfair fight. Now what were you really looking to test?"

The head of the Secret Service looks at Ryder. "We'll be in touch, Bill."

The man leaves. Emily turns back to her boss and old family friend. "What the hell happened here today?"

Ryder sighs. "Honestly, Emily, I have no idea. And I hate it as much as you."

"Are they trying to take one of us? Because I will speak for myself and say I'll turn in my badge before I switch agencies."

"I swear, I don't know the endgame here. I only found out about this drill last night. I insisted on being here in hopes of getting an idea what they really want. I'll keep an eye on this. I promise: I'll find out what is really going on here."

Emily sees he is not lying. She slowly nods. "Thank you, sir."

"That said, good job."

"Thank you, sir. Of course, it's not hard to win a game stacked in your favour."

"True. I'll be in touch."

Ryder leaves the room. Emily sits down in one of the observation chairs. A few minutes later Hotch walks in.

"Nice job, Emily."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "It was a set-up, Hotch. You all couldn't win. And Ryder doesn't know why but the head of the Secret Service was here."

"That will all play out in time. What I don't like is that they set you up to be alone in the drill; they set you up to be Lauren Reynolds."

Emily flushes. "Yeah, there's that, too. To be honest, that's why I went with the capture I did. They gave me all sorts of more…violent ways to take the team down; ways I could separate you and pick you off. I couldn't do any of them. I just couldn't. If it had been a fair fight I might have tried them but not like this."

Hotch smiles at her. "I'm glad. My ego was wounded enough when cadets took us from the rafters."

Emily smiles. "You all didn't know the ceiling was in play, did you?"

"We were told a single level dwelling, 10' walls."

"Fucking bastards," Emily mutters. "This is totally pointless."

"Yes, it is. But I'd say you passed the test."

"Maybe. But then cussing the man out probably eliminated any good will I earned by capturing my team."

Hotch laughs. "True. Come on: time to let the others bitch you out over this one."

Emily smiles and stands to go see how her team feels about her "defeat" of them in this pointless drill. "I have a feeling I wasn't the one being tested."

"I feel the same way. As I said, it will play it out as it should in time. If Ryder really doesn't know what's going on it's other agencies planning something; either a joint task force or 'borrowing' one of my agents. And after this crap I'd be hard pressed to support either of those options."

"You may not have a choice, Hotch. If it really is above Ryder, we're screwed," she points out.

The two agents make their way down to the others. There is no need to voice the fact that they will keep their concerns private for now. Emily forces a smile to her face.

"I guess one of us was sent incorrect drill information. You all weren't expecting the rafters."

Morgan raises an eyebrow. "I'd say there was a hell of a lot we didn't know. We weren't aware there were explosives in play, either."

Emily frowns. "Really? That was my role: international terrorist planning a bombing in DC."

Morgan raises an eyebrow. "We were told you were a robber/kidnapper possibly with hostages and just 2 men working with you."

Emily shakes her head and looks at Hotch. The team leader steps forward. "It is obvious there is more at play with this scenario than we know. All we can do is continue to do our jobs until the truth comes to light."

"Are they going to try to draw Emily back undercover?" Reid asks.

Hotch shakes his head. "I don't think so. She'd have had a more active role if they were watching her. This was most likely about another one of us or possibly the team as a whole. Again, until more comes to light, it's just speculation. Let's forget it for now." He glances at his watch. "We have until noon to use the facility. Morgan, do you want to try the new entry procedure suggestions you have?"

Morgan recognizes he needs to help Hotch turn the team's mind away from the crazy drill they'd been put through. He nods. "Yeah, I'd like to try a couple of them. I'd also like to practice clearing a large facility with unknown obstacles in our path." He looks at Emily and grins. "And since you are already in unsub mode, you can continue to be the unsub. This time, expect it to be a fair fight, woman."

Emily laughs and rolls her eyes. "One hand tied behind my back and it will be fair, buddy."

"Oh, good grief," JJ mutters as she heads for the doors. "I'll be out here when the testosterone clears the air."

Everyone laughs as Hotch moves to Emily's side and the rest of the team follows Morgan. Five minutes later, Morgan gets the text with the scenario.

"Okay, we're entering a large warehouse. Doors in play are marked with a green X. Two unsubs but we do know they are armed and dangerous. One has been accused of rape and another is known to have used drugs and attacked police officers."

"Son of a bitch," JJ mumbles. Reid pats her arm, knowing the second unsub scenario hits too close to home.

"JJ, you take point, followed by Rossi then Reid. I'll bring up the rear."

"Why?" Reid asks.

"What?"

"You usually lead, why take the rear?"

Morgan smiles. "You're right, I do. But you once pointed out these are chances to learn and get used to doing things differently. That means for me, too. I have to learn to trust you all as much as you trust me."

"Oh, my God…Derek Morgan's growing up," JJ teases as the others chuckle.

He shakes his head. "Turn your ass around and lead us in, woman." He signals Hotch and Prentiss that the drill is starting.

JJ points her gun forward and moves quietly into the warehouse set up. She sees the place is wide open. She holds up her hand and signals for Reid and Morgan to go one way as she and Rossi go the other. This will keep the walls at their side as a natural barrier as they check out the perimeter of the building.

Reid and Rossi back their partners, checking door as they go along. When Reid finds an unlocked door, he taps Morgan on the shoulder. Morgan nods and covers the area in front of them as Reid enters to clear the room. A few doors up, someone eases the door open and peers out. Morgan tenses and takes a couple of steps forward before stopping, knowing he has to wait for Reid.

When his partner is back and whispers "clear' Morgan whispers what he has seen. As they move closer the lights in the building suddenly go out. All the agents freeze. Hotch's voice rings out of the darkness.

"This is not part of the dill. REPEAT! This is NOT part of the drill. Hold positions."

Flashlights come on as everyone waits to see what's going on. A few minutes later Hotch calls out again.

"Team, center of the room."

Everyone makes their way to the middle of the warehouse. Morgan glances around. "Uh, where's Emily?"

"Did she have a flashlight?" JJ asks.

"Nope," Emily answers from right behind her.

"SHIT!" JJ screams as her wife startles everyone. "I _hate_ when you just appear like that."

"Me, too," Reid mumbles.

Emily just laughs. "I think it's kind of fun."

They see an approaching flashlight and know Hotch is coming with an explanation.

"Electrical fire blew the transformer. We'll have to reschedule the rest of the drill as they think the building is done for the day."

"Damn. And I was just about to beat Morgan in a hand-to-hand battle," Emily complains.

Morgan laughs. "You and what army, woman?"

"Uh, Reid, remind me, who was it that tapped out last time we sparred?" Emily says to the genius.

Reid grins at Morgan. "That would be Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan."

Emily nods. "Yep, I thought so."

"I let you win."

The entire team laughs. "You wish, buddy," Emily tells him.

They all tease each other a bit more. Finally Hotch takes control back.

"Okay, since we're done here for today, let's head back to the BAU. If they get it back up and running today we can maybe come back this afternoon. No one is booked in it so we can work up a few more scenarios."

The team is nearly back to their cars to drive back to their offices when Emily's phone rings.

"Hey, Pen," she answers.

"Em, good thing you had your phone forwarded to me. You just got a call from the lacrosse camp in Chestertown, Maryland. Declan got hurt and they think his wrist is broken. He's being taken to the local ER."

"SHIT! Uh, text me the contact info up there for the camp and the ER."

"You got it. Give him a hug for me."

"Right. Thanks, Pen." She hangs up and looks at the others. She tells them what happened. "Jen, can you catch a ride home with Pen?"

"Of course."

"Sorry, Hotch."

"Don't worry about it. Tell Declan we hope he feels better soon."

"I will. God, I'm really starting to hate ER's. Two of my kids in one week just fucking sucks."

Emily gives JJ a kiss goodbye and hops into the Hummer for the drive up to Declan's lacrosse camp. She calls the ER on the way to authorize them to do whatever they feel is necessary for him.

Back at her team, Morgan had looked at JJ, smiling. "Two of her kids?"

JJ nods proudly. "He calls us both 'Mom' sometimes. Especially Emily. He may be Tom's but he's ours, too."

"That's great, Jayje," he says sincerely. "I figure we all owe that kid a lot for bringing us the Emily we know and love."

JJ nods. "We sure as hell do, Derek."


	10. Chapter 10

A few hours later, Emily hurries into the ER and flashes her credentials. "I'm looking for Declan Colter."

The nurse raises an eyebrow at the credentials. "Seriously? He's just a kid. What could he have done?"

Emily laughs. "Guardian not cop."

"Ah, okay." She checks her intake info. "Room 4. But I think he's still up getting an x-ray."

"Can I wait in the room for him?"

"Of course, Agent. Go on back."

Emily nods her thanks and goes back to Room 4. She paces nervously for 15 minutes before Declan is wheeled back in.

"Hey, Dec. How are you?"

"Been better," he grumbles, obviously in a lot of pain.

Emily helps the orderly get Declan out of the wheelchair and up onto the bed.

"The doctor will be here in a few minutes," the orderly reports as he leaves.

Emily turns to Dec and runs her hand through his hair. "Is it broken?"

"I don't know. Just really hurts and they can't give me any pain pills without you being here."

"What? But I told them to do whatever was needed!"

"But you have to sign forms and stuff."

"Ah, right. Guess I could be anyone over the phone." She kisses his forehead. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

He leans into her embrace, just needing to feel comforted for a little while. When the doctor comes in he puts the films up on a lightboard. He points to an obvious break through both bones.

"As you can see it is broken. Luckily it is a clean, non-displaced break. You'll be in a cast for 4 weeks and then it can be x-rayed again."

"Four weeks? But I'll miss football tryouts!" Declan complains.

"I'm sure if you talk to the coach something can be done, Dec. You can at least do the running drills and such," Emily tells him.

"Yeah, I guess."

The doctor smiles and looks at Emily. "You've got a heck of an athlete there. Hopefully this will be his worst injury."

Emily smiles. "I hope so. Can you get him something for the pain now that I'm here?"

"Of course. I'll order that now, too." The doctor leaves to order the cast and the pain pill. Declan takes a good look at Emily for the first time. She is wearing combat boots, black cargo pants, and a black t-shirt. He frowns.

"Were you on a takedown or something?"

"What?" She asks in confusion, then looks at herself. She chuckles. "Oh, right. No, we had a drill in Hogan's Alley today. Lucky for me it got cut short so I could get up here."

"Lucky for me, you mean."

"So, what exactly happened?"

"We were doing a full contact drill. I spun and two guys slammed their sticks into my arm from either side. I dropped my stick and we all got tangled up with it and fell. I threw my arm out to stop my fall and one guy fell right into it. I think I cussed when he broke it."

Emily smiles. "I bet you did. I promise not to hold it against you."

Declan smiles. "Thanks."

Emily looks at the door as a nurse walks in with a cup of water and a small pill. She hands Emily a form.

"I need you to sign this for me so I can give Mr. Colter some relief."

Emily scans the form and sees it explains what Declan is being given and the possible side effects. "Uh oh."

"What?" Declan asks.

"It says you can't operate heavy equipment if you take this. Weren't you planning to take a bulldozer for a joyride later?" she jokes with a wink.

Declan and the nurse laugh as Emily signs the form. Declan takes the pill.

"How long until it works?"

"Less than 5 minutes. Hopefully it will be before they come to put you in a cast."

"Hopefully."

An hour and a half later Emily and Declan are driving over to the camp so they can retrieve his gear. His week at camp is over. On the way, Emily makes him call his father and tell him what's happened. After talking with him briefly, Dec hands the phone to Emily.

"He wants to talk to you."

Emily takes the phone. "Hey, Tom."

"Em, is he really okay?"

"Yeah, he is. We're picking up his gear now and he can stay the week with us. Between him and Rocky I can bet I'll be gray before the summer is out."

Tom laughs. "Understandable. Thanks for taking care of him, Em. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I'll just make him clean the house one-handed to cover his room and board this week."

Declan and Tom both laugh. "He can handle it," Tom agrees. "I'll see you all on Saturday."

"Sounds good, Tom. Take care." Emily hands the phone back to Dec. "Now, call Jen so she can stop worrying, too."

Declan smiles. "Yes, ma'am."

As Emily drives, Declan dozes, the effects of the pain pill putting him to sleep. Emily leaves him in the car as she fills his prescription for pain killers at a local CVS. After a brief stop by the Colter house to get Declan a few clothes that aren't athletic gear, they arrive at Chateau Prentiss to find Garcia's Caddy already in the driveway. Emily reaches over and shakes the youngster, who had fallen asleep again.

"Hey, Dec, we're home."

Declan rubs his eyes. "I'm glad my arm doesn't hurt but this pain pill is making my head feel fuzzy."

"I know. I hate them, too."

Emily is getting Declan's bags out of the back of the H3 as JJ and Garcia come out to meet them. JJ gives him a hug.

"How you feeling?"

"Not hurting but the pain pill sucks."

"I bet it does. Are you hungry? Francesca made her famous ziti."

Declan smiles. "Sounds perfect."

Garcia steps forward and hugs him. She runs a hand over the neon orange cast. "Stylin'! I like it."

Declan grins. "It was this or pink. Their supply truck forgot to bring cast refills or I'd have gone with black."

JJ laughs. "Good choice."

JJ grabs one of Dec's bags from Emily and they all go into the house. Henry sees Declan and leaps out of his booster seat.

"DEEK!"

Declan smiles and kneels down. "Hi, Henry."

Henry gives him a big hug. He then leans back and looks at Dec's arm. "Boo?"

"Yeah, it's a boo-boo. But it will be better soon."

Henry leans over and kisses the orange cast. "Boo, Deek. Boo," he tells him as he pats his buddy's shoulder.

"Thanks, Henry. All better now," Dec agrees.

He stands and gives Francesca a hug and kiss. He then looks at Rocky, who has her bandage off.

"Whoa! That looks bad!"

The entire underside of the little girls' chin is black and blue with the red line of the cut in the middle of it. Bright blue prolene stitches hold the cut together. JJ wraps an arm around Dec's shoulder.

"Yep, we were just getting a picture for her childhood first's scrapbook. Later I'll be able to prove to her she was terrifying me before she was even a year old."

Dec grins. "Cool." Suddenly his smile falters a bit. He looks at Emily. "Um, can you help me clean up for dinner?"

Emily nods. "Sure, Dec. Come on." In the bathroom she helps him wash his good hand. Then she looks in his eyes. "What did you want to ask?"

Declan sighs and sits down on the toilet seat. "Do…do you think Doyle kept stuff like that? You know things to remind him of my childhood? Dad never got to have that with me."

Emily sighs and leans against the wall. "Ian Doyle…loved you in his own way. But _not_ in the way Tom Colter loves you. Tom would have kept that scrapbook as a reminder of his love for you. Doyle would have considered an injury like Rocky's proof that you are a warrior and are worthy of being his son. It would have been pride of possession, not pride born of love."

"So…he would have only cared about the scar because it would show I'm tough?"

"Yes."

Declan thinks about that a minute. "About a year after Louise and I ended up with Tom I skinned my elbow. I…I remember when that happened with Doyle and he told me to stop crying; that strong men don't cry over dumb little scrapes." Declan looks up at Emily. "But when it happened with Dad he held me and told me it would be okay. He cleaned it up and put a Band-Aid on it and just held me and rocked me until I fell asleep."

"Tom is a great father. I knew he would be."

Declan smiles, watching one of his fingers trace a line in the cast. "I think that's when I knew he would be, too. I wish…wish he'd been there for more of my firsts."

"I'm sure he does, too. I swear, Dec, if I could have gotten you away sooner I would have. I'm sorry it took a few months."

Declan shrugs. "You always made me feel safe, Emily." He looks back up at her. "You still do."

She smiles at him. "I hope I always do." She takes his good hand and pulls him up. "Come on, let's go get some dinner."

He nods, leaning into her as they walk to the kitchen, her arm around his shoulders.

* * *

"So, do we know when our drill is being rescheduled?" she asks her wife as they start to get ready for bed.

But instead of being answered, she is drawn into a deep, passionate kiss. When it ends, Emily is swaying on her feet.

"Uh…what the hell did I just ask?" she mumbles.

JJ just grins and runs her hand up under the taller woman's shirt. "Do you know how sexy I find you when you are in your combat gear?" She kisses her again. "And then to see you go all 'Mama Mode'…damn, baby."

Emily pulls her wife close. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. It gets me right. Down. Here." She takes one of Emily's hands and places it between her legs.

Emily moans. Their mouths crash together again. Emily rips JJ's shirt up and off with the sports bra below it. Her hands grasp the beautiful, full breasts now on display.

"God, I love your breasts, Jennifer."

To prove it, her mouth latches onto on as the other is massaged by her hand. JJ's hands fumble with Emily's belt.

"Sometimes this offset belt buckle thing is annoying as hell."

Emily smiles against the breast in her mouth as her free hand goes to assist. Soon Emily's pants are falling to the ground. JJ backs her wife up against the walls and steps away from her long enough to finish stripping Emily. She studies the toned body hungrily.

"Your body is so fucking hot, Emily."

Before Emily can respond, JJ is on her once more. Her tongue plunders the taller woman's mouth. Her left hand pulls at a hard nipple as her right hand starts to pet damp, dark curls. Emily lifts a leg and wraps it around her wife's waist, opening herself completely. Emily pulls out of the kiss and stares into cobalt eyes.

"Tell me, Jen," she whispers.

JJ shivers. She hadn't said it since she saw the video of what happened in Alexandria.

Emily kisses her again, thrusting her center towards her wife. She pulls out of the kiss and locks eyes wife her wife.

"Tell me, Jen. Please."

JJ kisses her way along Emily's jaw. She sucks the hollow just behind her wife's ear, drawing a long moan out of the brunette. She moves her mouth to Emily's ear.

"Mine, Emily."

"Yes!" Emily agrees as JJ thrusts two fingers into her. "I am yours, Jennifer."

JJ starts to pump harder and faster, using her hips to drive her hand in deeper. "Mine, Emily. All of you is mine."

"Yes, Jen. All of me. Yours. All of me."

JJ leans back and looks into Emily's eyes. They kiss quickly, desperately. Then JJ moves her mouth to the shamrock on her wife's chest.

"You are mine and only mine, Emily Prentiss."

She bites the brand and Emily arches into her wife as she comes. "YES!"

JJ continues to thrust, working Emily up again. As she gets close, JJ drops to her knees and thrusts her tongue into her wife. Emily's back arches away from the wall as her hands grasp JJ's hair.

"Oh, Jen. Oh, Jen. Oh, Jen. OH!"

JJ shoves two fingers into her wife as she sucks in the hard clit. She is rewarded for her efforts as Emily comes again.

As the aftershocks subside, Emily slides down the wall to the floor. They kiss again, gentler this time. After she catches her breath, Emily smiles.

"I thought I was seducing you tonight."

JJ rubs her forehead against Emily's. "I did, too. But then…I needed…I just…"

"Yeah, I know. I needed it, too, Jen. I didn't want that bastard to steal that from us. Thank you for taking it back."

"I love you, Emily. And I am yours as you are mine."

"I know, sweetheart. I know."

The two make their way to the bed and spend a couple of hours reminding each other that they belong to each other and nothing can ever tear them apart.


	11. Chapter 11

On Sunday morning JJ steps back inside after waving goodbye to Will, Helen, Henry and Rocky. With a trip to the Capital Children's Museum in the works they figured Rocky would have fun, too. Helen promised to keep an eye on the week old chin injury and, being a trauma surgeon, the Prentiss women figure she knows what to watch for.

JJ hugs her wife. "So, what should we do today? Dec's back home, the kids are gone, maybe we could just spend the day in bed."

Emily grins. "Actually, I have a plan. Trust me?"

JJ laughs. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope. Get in jeans, your combat boots and a comfy shirt."

"Okay."

Twenty minutes later the similarly dressed women are driving towards the Blue Ridge. JJ just assumes they are going on a picnic along Skyline Drive but Emily has more than just that in mind. When Emily pulls into a parking lot advertising motorcycle and ATV rentals JJ's jaw drops.

"Emily, what the hell?"

"You said you trusted me. Don't stop now."

JJ reluctantly follows Emily inside. Emily pulls out her credit card and license at the counter.

"Reservation for Prentiss," she states.

The man pulls it up. "Okay. One Gold Wing for the day."

"Yep."

"Emily, what the hell are you doing?"

Emily signs the paperwork and turns to her wife. "I didn't buy it. Just wanted to…take you for a ride." She steps to her wife. "I always had this dream of riding with the woman I love behind me on the bike."

JJ looks down. "Did you…ever ride with Weston like this?"

Emily lifts JJ's face. "Never. The only person who ever rode behind me was Tom and that was in college when his beater of a car broke down."

JJ smiles. "Really?"

Emily nods. "Really."

"Then let's ride, Mrs. Prentiss."

"Okay. But first, I know it's hot, but you need a safety jacket just in case."

Soon the women are in new helmets and new jackets with back and shoulder Kevlar inserts. Emily gets on and starts the large Honda. JJ stares skeptically.

Emily extends her hand. "Climb on, baby."

JJ takes a deep breath…and her wife's hand.

When they take a break 2 hours later for lunch, JJ is smiling ear to ear.

"Oh, Emily! That was so much fun!"

Emily takes her hand. "I told you it was."

"And the view along the Parkway was just…so beautiful. Can we do this again in the fall when the leaves are turning?"

Emily shrugs. "That depends."

"On what?"

She rubs a hand over JJ's stomach. "On whether or not you are pregnant."

JJ shivers excitedly. "Right! Good point. But we can do again when I'm not, right?"

"If you insist. In fact, if we owned one we could- -"

"Don't push your luck."

Emily chuckles. "Ah. Right. Had to try."

After lunch, they once again weave their way over Skyline Drive. By the end of the day they are both sore but also incredibly happy. As they get in the Lexus to go home, JJ pulls her wife over into a deep kiss.

"Thank you for today, sweetheart. I had a wonderful time."

Emily strokes her wife's cheek. "Me, too. I can't believe we managed to get two wonderful 'us' dates in a row."

As if on command, her phone rings. Both women groan as they recognize it as being Hotch's tone.

"Hey, Hotch," Emily answers on speaker.

"Been trying to reach you two all day. Are you okay?"

"We're fine. I rented a motorcycle and took Jen for a ride through the mountains. We're getting ready to drive home. What's up?"

"Wheels up at 7 a.m. tomorrow. Agents assisting police with a missing child found evidence they may have stumbled on a serial child pornographer and killer."

"Oh, God," JJ gasps.

"Agent in charge is Pete Cartwright. He requested our team specifically."

"Not surprising," Emily says. "Info emailed to us already?"

"Yes."

"Okay. We should be home in two hours and we can look over it. We'll see you at the airstrip in the morning."

"Good. Oh, and, I'm glad you all made the most of your day."

Emily smiles. "Thanks, Hotch."

"It was good that we were taken out of rotation for two weeks," JJ agrees. "I think the whole team needed it."

"I agree. We'll be better on this next case thanks to this break," Hotch says. "See you in the morning."

As Emily hangs up she looks at her wife. "So, ready to get back at it?"

"I am. Are you?"

Emily nods. "Yes, I am. It's just…it's who we are."

"Yes, it is. Let's head home and start to read up on a man who we _will_ bring to justice."

Emily nods and points the Lexus towards Chateau Prentiss. Time to get back to work.


End file.
